The Wrench
by Hikusa Rockgirl X
Summary: [Chapter 10!]¿Qué harías si algún amigo o amiga usa de hobby golpearte en la cabeza con una llave inglesa? Fic desde el punto de Vista de Ed Ed’s POV [EdxWin][Terminado]
1. Llave inglesa

Se! XD EdxWin dnuex bwahahaha!  
bueh >.>; ste s mi 2do fic, mi 2do fic d fma y mi 2do fic d EdxWin x'D

Nota: Wrench en ingles es 'llave' XD la llave ke lleva Winry no sé mucho d llaves d hexho kasi nada 99u exactamente es llave inglesa el tipo d llave ke lleva Winry? O.o; enfin

spero disfruten mis ztoopideces d fics xDU..

**

* * *

**

**Series:** Fullmetal Alchemist   
**Genero: **Romance/Humor   
**Descripción: **¿Qué harías si algún amigo usa de hobby golpearte en la cabeza con una llave? (Fic desde el punto de Vista de Ed (Ed's POV)) EdxWin

**_The Wrench_**

Una vez más estaba en mi hogar; Rizenbul, un pequeño pueblo solitario y callado, estaba acostado viendo hacia el cielo mientras el aire acariciaba mi cabello pensando en las tantas veces que solíamos jugar Al, Winry y yo en esta colina y el gran árbol que se encontraba detrás mío. De pequeño no tenía un sentido común de las cosas y era un niño ignorante, apenas me daba cuenta al recordar esa ocasión…

Winry…

_"Hey Winry!" Iba corriendo hacia la casa de los Rockbell buscando a mi amiga Winry, tenia unos 6 años y sentía que sabia absolutamente todo a esa edad. Entre a la casa de los Rockbell, era fácil entrar después de todo era como parte de esa familia, me encontré con la tia Pinako cuando corría por los pasillos de la casa buscando a mi pequeña amiga. _

_"Edward!" La tía Pinako tomó su pipa y me gritó como si fuera algún criminal rondando por su casa, eso obviamente me detuvo, esa vieja bruja… "Edward no deberias estar corriendo por mi casa como un loco" me dijo y acerco su pipa hacia ella nuevamente. _

_"Erm.. lo siento tía Pinako" si decia alguna otra cosa estaba seguro de que moriría a manos de la tía Pinako "¿Sabes donde esta Winry?" _

_"Esta con su padre viendo algunos Automails su uso y…" con el simple hecho de saber donde estaba Winry corrí fuera d ahí "¡EDWARD ELRIC!" la tia estaba furiosa, después de todo era de mala educación dejar a las personas hablando sin terminar según los adultos "¡Gracias, vieja bruja!" corrí felizmente fuera de la 'zona de peligro' y logrando esquivar un inesperado reloj que la tia había arrojado "Ese niño se esta pareciendo cada día más a su padre.. hmp! tan maleducado" la tia murmuró. _

_Entre a la habitación donde solían reparar automails y esas cosas mecánicas, Winry estaba con su padre y traía al pequeño Den entre los brazos hasta que lo puso en el suelo para poder recibir una llave que su padre le estaba entregando, parecía que le hablaba sobre su futuro y que podría llegar a ser una gran mecánica, después de eso ella me vio y salimos a jugar un rato afuera en la colina a donde siempre íbamos. _

_Ambos estábamos sentados en la colina viendo al horizonte, ya estaba haciéndose de noche y Winry todavía sostenía la llave que su padre le había dado "Ed" Winry me miro algo extrañada "¿Dónde esta Al? Siempre nos acompaña" Yo estaba acostado en el suave césped y con los ojos cerrados "Se quedó en casa, volvió a mojar la cama y se siente culpable porque es la décima vez en la semana y ahora esta ayudando a mamá con los deberes domésticos" luego pensé 'típico de Al' y fue cuando noté que Winry reía ligeramente, abrí los ojos y luego me volteo a ver y dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro "típico de Al¿verdad?" _

_"erm.. si.." me le quede viendo con una cara extraña y sentía algo extraño cuando recordé para que quería verla "ahh¡Winry!" me levante y esto hizo que ella también se levantara claro sin antes verme extrañamente. _

_Con mi cara determinada y como si supiera el significado de lo que estaba apunto de decir le dije "¡Te amo y quiero casarme contigo cuando crezca!" _

Al recordar eso me golpee en la cabeza murmurando '¡Creo que eso ha sido lo más estúpido que he dicho en toda mi vida!' me voltee hacia otro lado aun acostado y seguí recordando la total estupidez que había hecho

_Cuando me di cuenta parecía que Winry quería llorar¿tan malo era que un niño le dijera a una niña que quería casarse con ella? Parece que si, ya que tomó la llave que su padre le había entregado y la golpeo contra mi cabeza, caí en el piso completamente muerto pero recupere un poco la conciencia después de unos segundos "¡Pero que fue eso!" Exclamé y me levante _

_"¡Eso es por decir cosas que no entiendes!" Winry me miro bastante enojada con la llave en las manos _

_"¡Cállate¡yo sé muchas cosas que tú no!" le respondí _

_"¡Claro que no!" _

_"¡Que si!" _

_"¡Que no!" _

_"¡Sólo eres una niña tonta!" _

_"¡TE ODIO!" ella tomó de nuevo su llave y me golpeo, una vez más cai casi muerto al piso mientras ella corría furiosa y llorando a su casa sólo volteo para sacar la lengua y gritar de nuevo "¡TE ODIO, TE ODIO TE ODIO!" y siguió corriendo mientras yo me quedaba atrás en la colina completamente inconciente. _

Seguía acostado y cuando me vino a la mente esa llave que tanto me ha hecho sufrir durante años "¡ESA ESTÚPIDA LLAVEEEEE!" me hizo enfurecer haciendo que me levantara y gritara, era el colmo… ¿Cómo es que una estúpida llave me controlaba la vida? Bleh… no me importo mucho.

Se hacia algo tarde, ya casi era la hora de la comida y tenia un poco de hambre, entonces noté que alguien se acercaba.

¿Winry…?

Fin del Chapter 1-

* * *

BAM! XD fin del chapter.. porke no lo kontinue al final? x.x porke ma llego y me kito la PC.. luego eskribo lo de! 


	2. El hogar

Chapter 2! . ; creo que este fic sera más largo de lo que imagine por pedidos agenos XD; y al parecer en cuestion del tiempo hize que sucediera entre los eps 26 para delante >>; seh hice que misteriosamente regresaran un tiempo a Rizenbul ;; espero no modificar mucho la historia original de FMA xD y que no la riegue ;o;U también apareceran más personajes de lo planeado, ehm espero lo disfruten O.o; ahora el chapter 2

* * *

Chapter 2: El hogar

Y como adivine era Winry, venia con sus ropas de trabajo y la llave en sus manos, me mortifique al ver la llave lo único que deseaba en esos momentos es que no me hubiera escuchado gritar lo que grité o el suelo se encontraría de nuevo conmigo.

"Ed" me dijo cuando estaba cerca de mi "Tía Pinako nos esta llamando ya casi es hora de comer"

"ah.. si.." dije con una sonrisa nerviosa y luego voltee a ver al arma mortal que llevaba Winry "llave.."

"uh?" dijo Winry notando que me comportaba extraño

"erm! ya veo" dije esperando que Winry no notara mi nerviosismo, estábamos en la colina… la misma de esa ocasión.

_'¡Te amo y quiero casarme contigo cuando crezca!' _

Justo cuando recordé esas palabras me sonrojé.

Demonios. Entre tantas cosas ¿Por qué debía recordar sólo eso!

"¿Ed?" lo notó, Winry había notado mi aparente sonrojo, voltee a ver hacia otro lado para que no dijera nada, sin embargo, no funcionó "¿Ed estas… sonrojado?" regrese mi mirada hacia ella y no había notado que se había acercado a verme para comprobar lo que había dicho, veía claramente sus ojos y muy dentro de ellos, nunca había notado el hermoso color azul que tenían y eso hizo reaccionar algo en mi, estaba aumentando cada vez más el color rojizo de mi rostro y no quería que Winry lo notara "¿Sonrojo? Debe ser fiebre" dije rascando levemente la parte inferior de mi rostro con el dedo índice de mi mano derecha.

"Parece un sonrojo" Winry miro más profundamente mi rostro, debía hacer algo para que dejara de hacer eso "¡Tiene que ser fiebre¿Cómo podría yo sonrojarme con una loca de la mecánica?" dije y me fui alejando con la frente en alto sin voltear atrás cosa que debí hacer ya que fui golpeado inesperadamente con su llave, con tantos años de ser golpeado ya no caía inconciente, me incline un poco por el dolor y toque mi cabeza intentando reducirlo.

Winry se acerco a mi completamente furiosa, alcé mi cabeza hacia arriba para comenzar una de tantas riñas que suelo tener con ella "¡Winry¿Qué acaso simplemente me odias o intentas matarme!" Ella no dijo nada más que verme por unos momentos, estaba enojada pero parecía que las lágrimas corrían por su garganta hasta que se propuso a decir algo.

"Ed.. ¡eres un idiota!" me dijo y corrió fuera de ahí, me quede completamente confundido ¿_Ahora que le sucede? _

_--- _

Después de un rato me fui camino a casa de los Rockbells donde siempre me hospedaba cuando venia a Rizenbul, lo que ahora yo veía como mi hogar, iba pensando acerca de lo que acababa de suceder, pensé que talvez a Winry se le quitaría el enfado en unos cuantos días, siempre era así, aunque en esta ocasión noté algo diferente en sus ojos…

Frustración.

Mucha frustración parecía que quería decirme algo pero no estaba seguro de que podría tratarse, conociendo a winry terminara gritándolo a mi rostro y luego me golpearía con su llave _Esa llave.. _Cerré un ojo y entonces toque mi cabeza levemente, a veces quisiera que Winry fuera como las demás chicas pero si fuese como las demás entonces dejaría de ser la Winry que conozco y …… 'bah¿En que estoy pensando?' murmuré cuando ya estaba cerca de casa.

Den vio como me acercaba hacia mi hogar, se acercó a mi y me acompaño el pequeño camino hacia allá, tenia bastante hambre como para correr hacia la puerta pero el pensar que Winry se encontraba ahí simplemente me alentaba, al fin y al cabo entre a la casa y mi hermano Al me recibió.

"Hermano, por fin llegas tardaste bastante" Al me dijo con su típico tono suave y preocupado de hermano menor "Si si, me entretuve un poco" dije con una pequeña sonrisa falsa y entonces mire hacia arriba pensando que seguro Winry se encontraba en su habitación y mi rostro se torno algo serio "¿Hermano?" Al me miró, aunque el no pudiera mostrar expresiones faciales por su cuerpo, se notaba la clase de mirada que tenia ya que siempre reflejaba su alma y esta vez me miraba extrañadamente como si yo estuviera actuando raro.

"¿uh?..." lo voltee a ver y entonces mi estomago emitió un rugido "eh… ¿y la comida?" dije impacientemente, vaya que tenia hambre, mi hermano menor sólo me miro con decepción como suele hacerlo.

La hora de la comida estaba ya presente y nos encontrábamos en la mesa, todo fue muy silencioso, noté que Winry no dijo ni una palabra durante todo ese tiempo hasta que se levanto y llevo sus platos a la cocina, vi como se alejaba y comencé a pensar si era mi culpa que estuviera así _Pero.. yo no hice nada… ¿verdad? _

La tía Pinako y Al también lo notaron y se preguntaron entre si porque estaba con esa depresión y enfado "Tía¿sabes que sucede con Winry hoy?" dijo Al a la tía Pinako mientras yo seguía viendo a la dirección a donde fue Winry con algo de desesperación al verla así "No lo sé, a estos niños de hoy no los entiendo… ya se recuperara" le respondió Pinako dejando su pipa de lado ya que se encontraba comiendo.

"Ehm, me retiro, gracias por la comida" dije sin mirar atrás, cual era mi apuro por ver a Winry y preguntarle que demonios le sucedía, pareciera como si yo también actuara extrañamente ya que Al y la Tía Pinako se me quedaron viendo completamente mudos.

Subí rápidamente las viejas escaleras hacia donde se encontraba el cuarto de Winry, ya estaba frente a la puerta y la toque levemente y escuché la Voz de mi mecánica "¿Quién es..?"

"Soy yo, Ed" le respondí esperando que me abriera pero parece que resulto en lo contrario "Vete" me dijo, obviamente seguía enfadada conmigo pero tenia un gran deseo de verla "¡Winry!"

"¡Dije que te fueras¡¿Qué es lo que no entiendes de la palabra V-E-T-E!"

¡Suficiente! Tenia que entrar a esa habitación no importaba como, así que junte mis manos aplaudiendo y luego las puse sobre la puerta, así es, use mi alquimia para apartar la puerta y poder entrar.

Ella me vio y se levanto de su cama donde se encontraba sentada "¡Ed¡¿Cómo te atreves a-..!" antes de que terminara me acerque furioso hacia ella y la tome de los brazos para que no intentara nada drástico como el golpearme con su llave la cual se encontraba en el pequeño mueble de noche "¿Porque¿¡Porque demonios estas actuando de esa manera¿Acaso es mi culpa que estés así¡Contéstame Winry!"

"Ed, Aléjate. Ahora. Mismo." Me dijo con una mirada que asesinaría a cualquiera si había sido yo el causante de su enojo anterior entonces lo había duplicado por haber entrado a su habitación aunque ella me lo negara, no podía ver y analizar en verdad lo que estaba haciendo por culpa de mi enojo, la vi con la misma mirada "No, primero dime porque estas así".

Winry volteo a ver a su llave intentando alcanzarla pero la sostuve más fuertemente para que no lo hiciera "¡Ah no¡¿Y se puede saber siempre me golpeas con esa estúpida llave¿Por qué maldita sea¿¡Porque siempre lo haces?" Le dije sin poder bajar mis gritos y viéndola frente a frente "¡No es una estúpida llave!"

"¡Estúpida llave o no dime porque siempre haces lo mismo!" cuando le grité eso ella bajo la cabeza y se notaba bastante clara su inseguridad de hablar, sin embargo, comenzó a decirme lo que la estaba frustrando.

"Yo… yo…" Parecía que tuviera miedo, quería ocultar su vista de mi por alguna razón quería ocultarla, me le quede viendo aun la tenia acorralada y sin poder moverse "Es porque--" Seguí escuchando pero antes de que terminara Al me estaba llamando y luego llego hasta la puerta de la habitación de Winry.

"¡Hermano! Ah-- ¿Pero que paso aquí!" dijo mi hermano menor al ver que la puerta había sido alquimizada "¡Al! Estoy ocupado en estos momentos" Le dije a Al mientras aun sostenía a Winry pero Al siguió hablando

"¡Pero hermano¡El Coronel Mustang esta aquí!" Con lo que estaba antiguamente sucediendo tarde en analizar lo que dijo mi pequeño hermano

"¡Al¡Ya te dije que--!" de repente me di cuenta y di una vuelta para ver a Al

"..¿Qué, que!" ¡Estupendo!... ahora mi persona menos favorita se encontraba en mi hogar _¿Ahora que demonios..? _

* * *

Eso es todo por ahora xD; Reviews onegai Uo.o>


	3. La misión

Jo o.ó Chapter 3 XD ñam.. meter algo d Royai w pero no mucho porque el fic es Ed's POV y no imagino a Roy y Riza con algo muy romantico enfrente de él XD ahora el chapter 3 o.ó..

**Chapter 3: La Misión**

Aún seguía en shock por lo que mi pequeño hermano, Al, me había dicho. El que Mustang estuviera aquí significaba que iba a suceder algo malo, algo MUY malo, sólo podía imaginar como me asechaba con sus comentarios sarcásticos resaltando cada uno de mis errores y más que nada mi estatura.

Mientras pensaba en mi mala fortuna se escuchaba como alguien iba subiendo por las viejas escaleras de mi hogar, cuando me recobre de la aparente impresión que había tenido ya estaba ahí, en la puerta del cuarto de Winry a un lado de Al, me veía con esos ojos de tanta seguridad y que yo despreciaba tanto.

"¡Acero!" dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica como si tuviera todo el gusto de verme sano y salvo "Tardabas tanto en bajar que cuando escuche tus gritos creí que alguien te había pisado" balanceaba los brazos como solía hacerlo mientras yo lo miraba con tanto desprecio que no pude evitar gritarle "¡Cállate simple Coronel de mierda, no soy tan enano como tu rango!" él sólo con los ojos cerrados, la cabeza baja y esa sonrisa desagradable emitió un pequeño 'hum' y volteo a verme "Por cierto… ¿interrumpo algo?" entonces me di cuenta de que aun seguía sosteniendo a Winry sin que se pudiera mover y ella no estaba nada feliz al respecto…

"Ed.." dijo Winry silenciosa y rápidamente con un tono asesino que me hizo apartarme de ella y alejarme hasta al rincón con un miedo inmensamente grande, Winry en verdad me asustaba algunas veces, comenzó a acercarse a mi lentamente con la llave ya en sus manos, cada paso que daba me acercaba más a la misma muerte y cuando me di cuenta ella me había golpeado tan fuerte que caí inconciente…

"¡Hermano!" Escuchaba a Al en la oscuridad y entonces desperté, lo primero que vi fue el rostro de Winry muy cerca de mi y a su lado estaba Al, Winry tenia una expresión de curiosidad y preocupación, cuando abrí los ojos ella comenzó a llamar a la tía Pinako "¡Tía, ya despertó!" en ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba tendido en un sofá en la sala de la casa, "Hermano, que bueno que estés bien" dijo Al felizmente viéndome yo me sentía mareado y sin ganas de levantarme aun con dolor, toque mi cabeza y también me di cuenta de que mi trenza había sido sutilmente deshecha, vaya que todavía tenia un dolor impregnado en mi cabeza "Agcht…¿Qué sucedió?" aunque preguntara ya estaba seguro de cual era la respuesta "Lo siento, creo que me excedí esta vez" me dijo Winry riendo culpablemente, parecía que ya se le había pasado lo de hace rato _Definitivamente no entiendo a las mujeres…_

Suspiré volteando hacia arriba, mis ojos se agrandaron un poco de sorpresa cuando recordé que el Coronel Mustang seguramente todavía seguía ahí "Ah, ¿y el Coronel?" me senté y le pregunte a Winry quien dirigió su vista hacia el Coronel quien estaba en la misma sala observándome "Por fin despiertas, creí que nunca lo harías" lo vi de mala gana, luego me di cuenta que detrás de él se encontraba Riza Hawkeye con una cara de decepción ante la inmadura actitud del Coronel, cual no me sorprendió mucho que ella también estuviera aquí, La teniente Hawkeye siempre estaba detrás de él como si lo siguiera a donde fuera, llegaba a la conclusión de que en lugar de Teniente y Coronel eran un niño con su niñera, a veces me preguntaba si se separaban.

"Vaya, vaya, veo que tienes suerte, con un golpe así seguramente cualquiera hubiera muerto" salió la tía Pinako de otra habitación sosteniendo su pipa, caminó por la sala y vio a Mustang y dio una expresión de poca amabilidad "¿y se puede saber porque un perro de los militares esta en mi casa?"

"Cuestiones de trabajo... señora" dijo Mustang viendo hacia abajo a la tía "¡uhmp! militares… sólo buscan problemas" asentó la tía mientras caminaba hacia donde yo me encontraba.

"Señor, ¿Le disparo a la anciana?" Riza Hawkeye preguntó disciplinadamente, conocía muy bien a la teniente como para saber que ella no hablaba en serio, en la central seguramente no tendría la confianza como para hacer alguna broma, pero parecía que aquí tenia tan siquiera la suficiente confianza, Mustang movió la cabeza en señal de 'no' con una ligera sonrisa.

Detuve mis pensamientos para saciar mi duda "Eh, Coronel ¿porque estas aquí?" lo mire seriamente, sin embargo, él no lo tomo mucho en cuenta "¿Qué? ¿No puedo pasear por donde quiera? Escuche que en Rizenbul habían chicas hermosas y…" antes de que terminara su frase la Teniente Hawkeye estaba detrás de él apuntando su pistola hacia la cabeza del Coronel, se veía cierta furia en sus ojos pero por fuera se mostraba completamente seria y disciplinada "Coronel." Ella le dijo mientras Al, Winry, la Tía Pinako y yo veíamos con cierto miedo.

El Coronel se sentó en un sofá de la sala y comenzó "Acero, tenemos una misión desde el Cuartel para ti" estaba completamente serio y yo por mi lado me quede en silencio un breve momento en el que sonó el minutero del reloj "¿Una misión? ¿En este momento?"

"Así es, tendrás que ir a inspeccionar una zona" me respondió, tener que venir para que me sacara de mi hogar, estaba también con el pendiente de encontrar la Piedra Filosofal pero Al me había pedido que nos tomáramos un descanso aquí en Rizenbul pues estábamos bajo mucha presión… _que fiasco, justo cuando comenzaba a relajarme_

"Pero… ¿no pueden darle a inspeccionar la zona a otra persona?" Pregunté, no quería dejar Rizenbul ahora por una simple inspección, Mustang sólo me vio seriamente "No." Al oír eso me levante rápidamente ignorando mi dolor "¡Mustang!" después un leve dolor regreso a mi he hizo que me sentara, luego pensé que no tenia de otra.

"¿Y cual es la zona..?" finalmente pregunte con ojos cerrados algo decepcionado.

"Rush Valley" dijo el Coronel

"¿Rush Valley?" dijimos los cuatro ya que todos conocíamos el lugar bastante bien, no quería voltear.. NO debía voltear.. pero me voltee viendo a Winry quien estaba completamente ilusionada viéndome al rostro, tanta felicidad en su rostro y tantos deseos por ir podía ver en ella _Era insoportable, maldita sea._

No quería llevarla pues iba en cuestiones de trabajo, pero no importaba que le dijera ella seguiría queriendo ir, finalmente pelearíamos y al final terminaría llevándola.

Di un profundo suspiro "Esta bien, puedes venir" dije de mala gana y enojado pero eso no evito que Winry me abrazara y gritara en mi oído "¡¡Gracias! ¡Muchas Gracias!" me sonroje al repentino abrazo pues no me lo esperaba y entonces Tía Pinako interrumpió "Así que irán a Rush Valley… hace un buen tiempo que no paso por allá, yo también iré, hay alguien a quien me gustaría ver"

"¿No estas muy vieja para viajar?" le dije en forma de burla aunque a ella ya sabia que tampoco le podía negar nada ya que cuando ella quería algo no era un querer era una obligación.

"Hermano, no deberías hablarle así a tía Pinako" Al me dijo con el tono suave y preocupado que suele hacer "Bah, sólo digo la verdad" dije en mi defensa con la frente en alto.

"Bien que tu estás muy enano para viajar, seguro te meten con el equipaje" me respondió la anciana y me hizo enfurecer.

"¡¡¡¿A quien le estas diciendo que es tan enano y puedes meter en una maleta!" le respondí saltando y enfurecido cuando ella me vio igual y sólo me dijo "¡A ti, enano!" Comencé a enfurecerme más, se comenzó una pelea y no note lo que Hawkeye y Mustang comenzaron a hablar en voz baja.

"Señor, ¿No le dirá sobre..?"

"No, él ya lo descubrirá solo"

"heh… tiene razón…"


	4. La sensación

'Kay.. XD me retrase x varias kosas aparte de ke mi conexión no sirve pero bueeeeeeeh tngo ya hasta el chapter noc ke eskrito xDDDDD xo ire poniendo chapters lentamente –W-;; para no andar aktualixando a kada minuto xDDD

Etto… Este chapter es de Winry's POV XD la mente d una chika puede ser bastante komplikada x eso puse Winry's POV esta vex bwahaha x3

Es un chapter muy pekeño pero espero lo disfruten :3

Bwahahaha! Fluffy! -rie malvadamente-

* * *

**-Winry's POV-**

**Chapter 4: La sensación**

Según ordenes del Coronel Mustang hacia Ed debíamos partir a Rush Valley la mañana siguiente, en el pequeño hogar donde estábamos se llevaba acabo el empacar, más por parte de Tía Pinako y mía, Al y Ed estaban acostumbrados a viajar de sitio en sitio y no tenían mucho equipaje, no tenían muchas cosas materiales y eso a veces me entristecía porque todo lo que tenían se había quemado junto con su casa; su verdadero hogar, de vez en cuando me preguntaba si veían esta casa como su hogar… por Ed lo dudaba mucho pero esperaba que así fuera, tenia tantos deseos de a veces oír decirle _'Porque este es mi hogar', _pero era imposible ya que Ed no era un chico que dijera todo lo que pensaba y terminaba diciendo cosas sin importancia o cubriendo la verdad, eso me hacia enfadar ya que siempre debo estar preocupándome por él y lo único que hace es ignorarme o tratarme como a cualquiera, simplemente quisiera que fuera más sensible pero nunca se le quitaría esa arrogancia que tiene.

Estaba de un lado a otro, viendo que llevar, sacando lo innecesario de las maletas, olvidando cosas y recordándolas al ultimo momento, Al nos estaba ayudando mientras Ed sólo demostraba su pereza sentado en un sofá de la pequeña sala de mi casa sin hacer nada.

_Sigh…_

Suspiré al verlo y decidí acercarme a él para que ayudara un poco, un tono sutil no funcionaria con él así que decidí ser algo ruda para que aprendiera a obedecer cuando se le necesitaba.

"¡Ed!" grité con mis brazos flexionados y mis manos en la cintura "¡Deberías estar ayudando en lugar de estar tendido en ese sofá!" le seguí diciendo a una longitud cercana a él viéndolo hacia abajo.

"Ehhh….?" Me respondió con toda la pereza del mundo y los ojos medio cerrados _¿Cómo es que este enano podía ser TAN perezoso? _Suspiré de nuevo y puse mi mano sobre mi rostro esperando que durante ese tiempo Ed se diera cuenta y se levantara para ayudar pero no sucedió nada, puse de nuevo mis manos en mi cintura y me le quede viendo pensando que debía hacer con él.

"Por si acaso no escuchaste, deberías estar ayudando a empacar, Edcito rey de los enanos" sabia que si le decía algo así se pondría activo y lograría hacerlo cooperar, Ed se levantó del sofá, se puso enfrente de mi y comenzó a gritar como suele hacerlo "¿A quién le estas diciendo enano!" se acercó a mi muy molesto _ya veremos cuanto puede aguantar…_

"¡A ti, enano!"

"Aghh, Winryyyy"

"¿Qué sucede¿un enano como tu no puede ayudarnos a empacar?"

"¡No soy un enano! Y si quisiera los ayudaría a empacar"

"¡No¡no puedes!"

"¡Claro que si!"

Esto comenzaba a recordarme cuando éramos niños pequeños y la primera vez que lo golpee con mi llave, tenia tantas ganas de reír pero no debía bajar mi defensa ante él, cada oración que decíamos nos acercaba un paso más para comenzar mucha más rivalidad.

"¡Que no!"

"¡Ya te dije que si!"

Hubo un momento en el que al estar tan cerca Ed me pisó y perdimos balance, lo que hizo que cayéramos al piso ambos juntos, Ed cayó encima de mi y era bastante pesado sin mencionar su Automail, me sentía atrapada completamente por sus brazos no era porque no me pudiera levantar, podía moverme, levantarme, gritarle o golpearlo pero no lo hice, por unos pequeños instantes incontables pensamientos pasaron por mi mente era tan relativo que creí habían pasado varias horas ya, sin embargo, sólo fueron unos segundos y de repente me di cuenta que Ed debía quitarse de encima mió "atch.. ¡Ed!" dije mientras estábamos en el piso levantándome un poco volteando a ver hacia abajo a Ed quien siguió tendido encima de mi un segundo "Agch… Lo siento" dijo mientras estaba levantándose.

"más vale que lo sien--" no pude terminar de hablar, después de que él se levanto, por unos tres segundos rozó sus labios con los míos, sentí una chispa de pies a cabeza y un calor interno, él no lo hizo adrede, ni siquiera se dio cuenta, durante esos tres segundos la sala tenia una esencia tensa, ya no escuchaba nada, ni a la tía gritando a Al donde debía empacar y que debía empacar, mis manos se cerraron sintiendo el piso de madera liso como el toque de la piel de Ed sobre la mía y su sedoso cabello en mi rostro el cual se torno del color de la misma sangre.

"Esta bien, los ayudare" Ed contesto ya levantado con los ojos cerrados, camino fuera de la sala para ayudar a la tía y a Al para empacar, caminaba con la frente en alto y las manos en los bolsillos mientras yo seguía sentada en el piso con una cara de shock sonrojándome, sólo fueron tres segundos y un roce de labios que apenas podría notarse _Entonces¿porque me sentía así¿Por qué no podía moverme aun¿Acaso ya no veía a Ed como un hermano si no como algo más…¿Por qué, por qué, por qué?_

Tome mi cabeza con las manos y agite mi cabeza _No Winry no te confundas, no puedes… no puedes… no debes_

Después de reaccionar un poco, me levanté de mi actual asiento y fui a seguir ayudando a empacar, me sentía tan avergonzada que ni ver a Ed podía, mande a Al para que le dijera a Ed que fuera a dejar a Den a casa de Nelly para que ella cuidara de él mientras no estábamos, pude escuchar a Ed y Al conversando cuando Al fue a decirle, me asomé un poco para verlos.

"Hermano, dijo Winry que fueras a dejar a Den a casa de Nelly, ella se encargara de él" dijo Al amablemente a su hermano mayor

"¿Eh¿y por que no vino ella a decírmelo?" el hermano mayor respondió, al escuchar eso y en ese tono me hizo bajar una ceja en señal de enojo y mis mejillas se inflaron un poco

"No lo sé, hermano" respondió el hermano menor con un tono de duda

"Bah, de seguro por fin se dio cuenta de quien manda y ahora me tiene miedo" respondió el hermano mayor burlándose de mi con la frente muy en alto viendo hacia el cielo, me enoje a tal grado que una vena gigante se aconteció en mi frente lo que Ed no sospechaba era que lancé una llave a su hueca cabeza _con lo dura que esta su cabeza seguro no le dolerá…_

Lo único que pude escuchar fue "¡Hermano!" Al gritó mientras yo me alejaba del pequeño escondite completamente furiosa y a seguir con los arreglos del equipaje.

Después de que Den estuviese en casa de Nelly nos dirigimos hacia la estación del tren, mucha gente venia e iba talvez para volver y talvez para nunca volver, nosotros iríamos y vendríamos y eso esperaba también por parte de Ed y Al, tanta gente hacia que fuera algo difícil mover maletas e incluso a uno mismo a través de ellos, al fin y al cabo llegamos a nuestro destino, la entrada del tren, mire el tren como suelo hacerlo asombrada _ahh.._ suspiré al ver todos esos tornillos, partes mecánicas y metálicas, el pensar como funcionaba el tren con vapor, los rieles y el sonido del tren siempre me hacia sentir tan bien, apenas podía creer que volvería a tocar el suelo de Rush Valley el paraíso de los mecánicos, entonces voltee a ver a Ed, parecía que estaba dirigiendo su vista hacia a mi pero luego volteó a ver hacia otro lado, este iba a ser un largo viaje…


	5. En el tren

YAY ! Chapter 5 xo y en unos días subire el 6 XDDD enfin lo ke sucedera en el tren :3 oh oh ke sera? x.o; lean y descubranlo wo0t

* * *

**Chapter 5: En el tren…**

El tren comenzaba a moverse, los sonidos de los rieles aumentaban y Rizenbul se iba lejos de mi vista poco a poco, habían bastantes personas en el tren, algunas levantadas de sus asientos revisando su equipaje mientras otras se mantenían sentadas en espera de llegar a su destino completamente silenciosas o probablemente dormidas, a excepción de los niños impacientes que iban en el tren, todo estaba calmado y en silencio, me encontraba sentada a un lado de la ventana en vista del mundo exterior, viendo enormes pastizales llenos de libertad, voltee a ver a mis acompañantes; Tía Pinako se encontraba a un lado mío revisando uno que otro tornillo o algún desarmador y procurando que todo estaba en orden, enfrente de ella estaba el más pequeño del grupo, sin embargo, no por estatura, Al se encontraba sentado viendo hacia la nada disciplinado como todo un buen chico y a su lado se encontraba su hermano mayor; Ed con una mano sobre su mejilla viendo hacia el exterior como lo hacia hace un rato, empecé a verlo más profundamente sin que él se diera cuenta y una sonrisa se dibujó en mi recordando la primera vez en que todos juntos salimos de Rizenbul en unas pequeñas vacaciones a Ciudad Central, recuerdo con exactitud lo mucho que me había gustado el tren y como me peleaba con Ed por estar al lado de la ventana…

"_¡Ah! Es la primera vez que me subo a un tren" dijo el pequeño Ed sentándose a un lado de la ventana, después llegando su hermano menor quien se sentaba al frente de él y también sentándose a un lado de la ventana "Seguro disfrutaremos el viaje, hermano" dijo Al animado._

_Llegue con esperanzas de tener una vista hacia el mundo exterior y poder ser deslumbrada por esa grandeza que hay allá afuera pero encontré a los dos hermanos Elric ocupando los lugares que tanto ansiaba, como era de costumbre me fui en contra de Ed "¡Ed, yo quería ese asiento!" dije enojada y con algunas lagrimas en los ojos._

_El pequeño Ed me volteó a ver algo enojado "¿Eh¡Yo llegue primero!" _

"_¡Si, pero yo quería ese asiento desde antes de entrar al tren!"_

"_¡Pues yo lo quería desde que entramos a la estación!"_

"_¡Yo lo quería desde que salimos hacia la estación!"_

"_¡Yo lo quería desde ayer!"_

"_¡Yo lo quería desde que nos dijeron que viajaríamos en tren!"_

"_¡Yo lo quería desde el año pasado!"_

"_¡Cómo ibas a saber que viajaríamos en tren desde el año pasado?"_

"_Algún día tendríamos que hacerlo"_

"_¡ED!" dije ya furiosa y viendo hacia Ed con mis mejillas hinchadas y mis puños juntos frente a mi pecho._

_Al cuando vio esta riña decidió detenernos "Winry, si quieres puedes tomar mi asiento" me dijo amablemente levantándose de su asiento, ofreciéndomelo y caminando al que estaba a un lado de su hermano mayor, acepté su oferta y comencé a caminar hacia el asiento "Por lo menos ALGUIEN aquí es amable" dije mientras veía a Ed, Ed redirigió su vista hacia mi y luego a la ventana completamente enfadado y un aire de celos, una palabra desconocida para el pequeño niño que, sin embargo, conocía como se sentía._

Seguí viendo a Ed sonriendo y notando que así era como nos habíamos sentado aquella vez, Ed de repente volteo su vista hacia mi pero no su cabeza en ese momento la sonrisa en mi se fue y me sentí algo avergonzada "¿Uh¿tengo algo en la cara o que?" me dijo al notar que estaba viéndolo ya hace un rato, inmediatamente baje mi vista para evitar su mirada, había recordado lo que había sucedido antes de partir a la estación y comencé a sonrojarme, intente ocultarlo pero empecé a titubear "Ah... erm…eh..".

Ed comenzó a verme completamente extrañado, seguro se preguntaba que me estaba sucediendo, yo no podía verlo siquiera a la cara porque mi sonrojo aumentaría, mis músculos se tensionaron al sentir que se acercó un poco "¿Winry?" y al escuchar su voz decir mi nombre me hacia sentir algo extraño y mis hombros subían mientras mi cabeza se escondía entre ellos de un golpe _¡Qué me esta pasando? _Repetía en mi mente miles de veces que sucedía conmigo, jamás me había sentido así mucho menos con Ed, algo estaba mal.

"Winry¿te sientes bien?" Cuando Ed dijo eso tocó sutilmente mi brazo y sentí de nuevo esa chispa, mis ojos se agrandaron y me levante de golpe intentando alejar su toque de mi piel, todos comenzaron a verme y sentí deseos de irme de ahí, voltee a ver a todos con una sonrisa falsa, era normal ocultar mi vergüenza después de todo era una chica fuerte, pero mire hacia abajo a Ed y tenia una mirada dorada y profunda que entraba completamente en mi, con eso retorno la vergüenza sólo él podía hacer algo así.

"¡Disculpen!" dije rápidamente y corrí antes tomando mi llave de una maleta al alcance, tomé mi llave por alguna extraña razón de confortamiento, al momento que me marché corriendo Ed se levantó gritando mi nombre y también Tía Pinako y Al me veían.

Llegué creo al vagón de carga, era un lugar oscuro y pequeño, no quería regresar y enfrentar la mirada de Ed, esa mirada dorada me hacia desear algo por parte suya y si la volviera a ver no sabría que fuera a hacer, nacía una tentación en mi algo que me hacia sentir diferente, sentía ansiedad cuando recordaba su rostro y me impacientaba, comencé a caer sentada recargándome en una pared y con mi llave en ambas manos, cerré mis ojos y acaricie mi llave lo único que me traía conforto, lo que no notaba era que cuando acariciaba mi llave sentía como si pasara mis manos sobre el Automail de Ed, el suave metal lleno de amor que tenia el Automail de Ed era parecido al de mi llave, se sentían igual me preguntaba porqué…

Comencé a recordar que esta llave me la había dado mi querido y fallecido padre, esta llave no sólo era un pedazo de metal, tenia amor, seguridad, protección y calidez en ella, lo mismo sucedía con el Automail de Ed, ahora que lo pensaba su Automail debía sentirse así por el trabajo que pasé haciéndolo y perfeccionándolo para esa persona y sólo para esa persona era un sentimiento especial.

Pensaba en que pasaría si aquí estuvieran mis padres, estaba tía Pinako pero no era lo mismo…

Mis padres…

Ellos sabrían que debía hacer en estos momentos y porque me sentía así _Estoy confundida… me siento atrapada… no sé a donde ir… ese enano estúpido¿Cómo podia sentirme asi por culpa de un enano?_

No tengo idea de cuantas horas pasaron y no me importaba mucho, tantos pensamientos giraban en mi mente que tenia deseos de llorar en la oscuridad sin una sola luz de esperanza.

Luz…

Note que una luz se agrandaba, era una puerta que se abría de otro vagón y alguien se acercaba a mi, un chico cuyos ojos dorados brillaban con fervor, de una altura no muy excedida y una trenza al final de su cabello rubio al igual que sus ojos, me vio sentada en una parte del vagón de carga.

"¿Winry?" levante la vista y entonces me vio claramente, cuando lo hizo se desato un enojo en su rostro y se acerco a mi rápidamente "¡Winry¡¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo aquí¡¡Te fuiste hace mucho tiempo, Tía Pinako y Al están muy preocupados!" me levante y lo vi '¿Sólo Tía Pinako y Al?' pensé y mis ojos se nublaron un poco, en otras ocasiones eso no me importaría y me dirigiría a Ed con un 'lo siento…' pero este momento no era así, tenia mi llave en las manos, sólo las tensione temblando un poco y sin darme cuenta dije inconcientemente algo que no quería preguntarle a Ed.

"Ed… tú… ¿te preocupas por mi?"

Mantuve mi cabeza baja viendo hacia el suelo pero pude asimilar que el rostro de Ed se volvió algo pálido "¿Eh?" dijo Ed con un tono casi normal, estaba perturbado pero no lo quería aparentar.

"No te preocupas por mi… ¿verdad?" me sentía tan segura de mis palabras pero no las analizaba, seguía con la cabeza baja algo avergonzada cuando Ed se acerco a mi "¿Pero que estas diciendo?" se enojaba con mis palabras, decidí enfrentarlo al dirigirse a mi en ese tono.

"¡lo que estuchaste, NUNCA te preocupas por mi!" con mi cabeza levantada y una apariencia furiosa en mi rostro lo vi directamente, note que no me veía con la misma furia, en cambio, me miraba seriamente y con seguridad en sus ojos, tal seguridad estaba intimidándome e hizo que volviera a bajar la cabeza rápidamente _¿Por qué¿Por qué estaba perdiendo ante él?_

"Winry…" Estaba tan cerca de mi que de repente puso sus dos brazos ante la pared y a mi encarcelándome entre ellos, ahora no podía huir "¿Qué te he hecho yo para que digas esa clase de estupideces!" comenzó a gritarme pero no recibiría ninguna respuesta por parte mía.

Espero unos segundos y luego suspiró al suelo, levanto al rostro y me miró nuevamente aunque no pudiera ver hacia mis ojos "¿en verdad crees que no me preocupo por ti?" un silencio pasó por todo el vagón y segundos después Ed volvió a hablar "Bien, no haré nada, para demostrarte que me preocupo por ti no haré nada, puedes golpearme con tu llave si así lo deseas"

Esas palabras me hicieron reaccionar un poco, levante la vista y lo observe en un infinito silencio, mis ojos se sentían húmedos, mi respiración se aceleraba, mis músculos se tensionaban y ahí estaba otra vez ese extraño sentimiento que creaba una chispa hacia el contacto de Ed, él no me estaba tocando pero sentí ganas de que lo hiciera, acerque mi mano izquierda hacia su rostro y la posé en su mejilla derecha delicadamente, su rostro calido se sentía tan bien, Ed parecía confundido hacia mi reacción pero yo continué, después de todo el me había prometido el no hacer nada para demostrarme que se preocupaba por mi.

Decidí retarlo.

Veríamos si Ed de verdad se preocupaba por mi, pasando mi mano sobre su mejilla fui haciendo que descendiera suave y sutilmente por su cuello hasta llegar a su hombro, Ed seguía con su esencia de seguridad así que proseguí, quería sentir su confortable Automail en el que dedique horas trabajando, así que seguí pasando mi mano bajo su chaqueta negra desprendiéndolo un poco de ella, noté un sonrojo en Ed y eso me hizo sentir un poco más segura, ya no me sentía la única avergonzada del día, pase mi mano por su fresco Automail, metal tan liso y confortable mientras veía a Ed al rostro, mientras acariciaba su brazo derecho lentamente me acercaba a él y podía sentir su respiración sobre la mía, su respiración parecía agitada _¿Por qué sentirse agitado si yo era sólo una amiga de la infancia? _

No lo comprendía, sólo quería que esto nunca acabara para nunca volver a sentirme sola…… "Ed…" estaba apunto de decirle algo… algo que yo también quería saber si era verdad y parecía que lo era

De repente el tren se paró, el impacto hizo que me acercara mucho a Ed haciendo que él me abrazara para que no cayera no había notado lo confortable que era estar entre sus brazos "¿Qué paso?" dije algo sorprendida viendo hacia arriba y alrededor "El tren se detuvo eso significa que llegamos a nuestro destino" dijo Ed con seguridad "Vamos, bajemos del tren" se aparto de mi y me sentí desprotegida, caminó un poco hacia fuera para luego detenerse y asegurarse de que lo estaba siguiendo, no tarde mucho para darme cuenta así que camine detrás de él, tenia mucho miedo si lo que pensaba era cierto…

_Siento haberme enamorado de Edward… Pero… no puedo… no debo…_


	6. Una noche de revelaciones

'Kay… probablemente uno de los chapters más largos xD -o el + largo porke soi inútil n hacer chapters largos xDD- en fin..

Bwahahaha les gusta el fluffly y las peleas entre Ed y Winry?

Ste es el chapter

Yay y grax a tohs x los reviews, no dejen d mandar :D

Minna-san ai shiteru x3

Nfiiin pasemos el chapter 6 o.o Una noche de revelaciones :O

* * *

**Chapter 6: Una noche de revelaciones**

**-----Paninya's POV------**

Rush Valley es una villa increíblemente grande, donde es normal ver a alguien con alguna que otra pierna o brazo de metal, el paraíso de los mecánicos es como se suele llamar este lugar, gente de un lado a otro, algunos apurados otros sin tanta prisa, alguna que otra apuesta y juegos de fuerza podía ver desde mi actual paisaje, disfrutaba mucho estar en los edificios de este lugar, sentir la brisa sobre mi rostro y pasar un tiempo de relajación, todo marchaba mucho mejor después de que había dejado de robar para saldar mi deuda con Dominique, gracias a Winry, gracias a mis amigos que alguna vez llegaron a guiarme ahora podía sentir una paz interior, respire hondo para luego caer acostada en el techo donde estaba sentada, mirando al cielo sintiendo algo calida la zona donde me encontraba acostaba pues el sol fácilmente la alcanzaba.

Escuché el tren, ese sonido fuerte que siempre comete cuando la gente viene a visitar, me senté de nuevo rápidamente y voltee a ver hacia la dirección del tren, bastante gente salía de él, otros para seguir su largo camino, observe atentamente con una vista de águila entre la gente que llegaba de tan lejos y note algo extraño…

¿Una armadura entre toda la gente?

También podía ver una chica y un chico no muy alto con ellos, ambos rubios, extrañamente los acompañaba una anciana pero aun seguía con un extraña sensación de nostalgia, parecían algo despistados preguntándose adonde debían ir y fue cuando reaccione.

"¡Je, je¡Son ellos!" Me dije a mi misma sonriendo y levantándome apunto de partir mientras el viento soplaba en dirección contraria hacia donde tenia mi vista puesta, no podía ir a darles la bienvenida sin antes hacer otra cosa, corrí con mi agilidad de gato sobre los edificios procurando llegar rápidamente a mi punto de llegada, iba bastante feliz pues este era un acontecimiento muy importante y estaba segura de que a Dominique le agradaría mucho saber acerca de esto.

Llegue a mi destino, una pequeña tienda de Automails donde trabajaba Dominique, entré felizmente por la puerta casi tumbándola con una sola mano y una increíble sonrisa en mi rostro se acontecía.

"¡Dominique!" me acerque al anciano el cual como siempre tenia una pinta de amargado, con su voz pesada y grave volteó a verme aun sosteniendo lo que parecía un Automail el cual reparaba "¿Uh?" respondió de mala gana, sin embargo, yo seguía bastante feliz, era normal en él ese humor así que proseguí "¡Acabo de ver en la estación lo que creo son Winry, Ed y Al!"

"¿Esos niños? Hace mucho que no se paseaban por aquí…" dijo y luego volteo a seguir con su reparación de Automail mientras parecía destornillaba algo seguí hablándole suspirando "Ahh… ¿no vendrás a darles la bienvenida?" dije con una esencia de harta sobre la aparente amargura del anciano con mis dos brazos sobre el mostrador y mi cabeza baja viéndolo, él seguía trabajando pero no le impidió hablar "No, pero diles que si no tienen donde quedarse puedo conseguirles un lugar".

Después de todo Dominique era una gran persona y de eso no tenia duda, una persona extraña y malhumorada… pero una buena persona. Me retire del mostrador para alejarme hasta la puerta, tenia la mano en la perilla y voltee una vez más "Roger, les diré que les mandas saludos, por cierto… me parece que una anciana los acompañaba, tenia pinta de mecánica"

Después de haber dicho eso note algo extraño en Dominique, había dejado caer el automail y parece también el desarmador que sostenía, su cara se torno azul, sus ojos blancos y su boca casi cayó al suelo, parecía que estaba enfermo o iba a morir, sólo me le quede viendo extrañadamente preguntándome que le sucedía…

"¿U-u-u-u-u-una anciana… mecánica?" dijo arrodillado en el suelo viéndome con la cara completamente pálida por lo que me vi obligada a responderle con una cara de rareza "Eh… si… una anciana" seguí observando a Dominique hacer un increíble drama

"no… no puede ser… debe ser ella" seguí observándolo y entonces él levanto la cabeza con una vista de que estaba rogando por su vida.

"La Leoparda de Rizenbul.. ha vuelto… ¡OH DIOS POR FAVOR TEN PIEDAD DE MI!"

**------Ed's POV------**

Llegábamos a Rush Valley aun sin saber en donde nos quedaríamos hospedados en esta gran villa, me preguntaba que clase de truco mental estaba jugándome esta vez el Coronel, siempre tenia todo pensado por adelantado no sé si habría sido buena idea traer a Winry, mientras íbamos caminando noté que Winry y Tía Pinako no estaban, voltee hacia un lado y hacia el otro varias veces y parece que se encontraban de paso en varias tiendas, de tan sólo observarlas me causaba algo de miedo.

"¡Oh dios¡Tía, aquí tienen de todo¿¡Crees que podamos comprar algo para el taller¡¡por favor!" decía Winry mientras veía un Automail en algún aparador y bastantes piezas mecánicas por doquier, la miraba extremadamente _¿Cómo le podían gustar esas cosas? _Toque mi Automail y comencé a pensar todas las inconveniencias de tener uno, sobre todo al dormir, sin mencionar que no podía sentir mucho mi brazo derecho a pesar de que se movía, todos esos pensamientos me hicieron murmurar varias cosas.

'Loca de la mecánica…'

Cuando menos me di cuenta Winry me volteó a ver con una mirada asesina, me puse a temblar por dentro _¿Tanto podía escuchar desde esa distancia pero no me escucha cuando intento explicarse cosas y al fin y al cabo termina golpeándose con su llave? _"Ed… ¿que dijiste?" se acerco mucho a mi con una sonrisa de maldad, en mi mente sólo pasaban los años de mi vida rápidamente como si estuviese apunto de morir a manos de Winry "Eh… ¡nada, nada!"

"jeje.." Al soltó una pequeña sonrisa al ver mi desesperación ante momentos como estos, le parecía algo divertido

"Cállate, Al" dije algo enojado al respecto manteniendo mi vista debajo de la de Winry

Esperaba desesperadamente que Winry no me hiciera daño, por un momento se me quedo viendo con la misma mirada asesina y esa sonrisa, sin embargo, rápidamente dio media vuelta para seguir su camino "Esta bien." Dijo con su frente en alto dando grandes pasos hacia delante como si no lo tomara muy enserio, me sentía aliviado de no haber muerto, seguimos caminando por las calles, iba relajado y suspirando al ver a Winry y Tía Pinako con esa obsesión…

"¡Booh!" Un rostro conocido se ubico rápidamente enfrente mío desde arriba y completamente al revés

"¡Ahhh!" Grité y caí hacia atrás, quedando en el piso intentando levantarme, Winry, la tía y Al se me quedaron viendo, para cuando logre sentarme, miré hacia arriba a la persona que me había asustado "…¡AGH, TÚ!"

"¡Paninya!" Winry dijo terminando mi frase viendo hacia Paninya bastante feliz de poder encontrar una vieja amiga aquí en Rush Valley, Paninya estaba sostenida de piernas en un poste de luz suspendida en el aire, normal en ella ya que su forma de moverse siempre me recordó a la de un mono.

"¡IO!" dijo Paninya en forma de saludo observándonos con una sonrisa en su rostro y mostrando su mano gentilmente saludando "¡Winry, Al, Chibi-san!"

"¡A quien le estas diciendo enano?" Me levante de golpe para un enfrentamiento de rostro contra rostro con Paninya, ella sólo puso su dedo meñique dentro de su oreja simulando ver hacia otro lado aun de cabeza "¿Ehh? A nadie, yo dije Edo-san" una vena increíblemente grande se hincho en mi cabeza queriendo que Paninya se tragara sus propias palabras pero justamente Al me tomo de brazos impidiéndome acercarme a ella para darle su merecido.

"Cálmate, hermano" Dijo Al como siempre preocupándose por todo mundo cerca de él "¡Bah!" Dije mientras me detenía aun enojado después cruzado de brazos, una frente muy en alto y los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

Paninya notó a la otra acompañante con cierta inseguridad en un sentido de saber quien era realmente, dio una leve vuelta de 180° y dando un salto logró caer de pie sobre el piso pedroso y con ambos brazos estirados a los lados, comenzó a acercarse a la tía Pinako con curiosidad "Ehh... usted debe ser Pinako Rockbell si no me equivoco" la Tía Pinako vio a paninya e hizo un guiño sospechoso "¿Cómo sabes quien soy¿Acaso Ed y los demás te hablaron de mi?" Paninya sonrió al saciar su duda y le brindo una mano a la tía Pinako gentilmente "Mucho gusto mi nombre es Paninya" sin al parecer darle una respuesta a las preguntas de Pinako, Paninya ya se encontraba presentándose, tía Pinako estrechó la mano de Paninya "Pinako Rockbell, mucho gusto"

Con las presentaciones ya hechas Winry se acercó a Paninya con cierto entusiasmo de saber como le ha ido "¡Eh, y ¿Cómo has estado¿No se ha roto mucho tu Automail¿Le han hecho renovaciones? Se ve diferente, por cierto, lindo collar" mientras Winry seguía simplemente notaba que estaba en el modo de su típica obsesión y Paninya parecía responderle a todas sus preguntas _bah,_ _cosas de chicas, cosas de chicas…_

Al interrumpió un poco a ambas amigas preguntando a Paninya "Por cierto, Paninya-san¿Cómo esta Dominique?" con cierto entusiasmo de ver a alguna otra persona conocida dijo mi hermano menor a Paninya.

"Oh, esta muy bien, les manda saludos y dijo que podría conseguirles algún lugar donde quedarse" Paninya dijo de vuelta hacia todos, _¿una buena noticia de parte de ese amargado? _No me importo mucho pensar demasiado en eso, por lo menos tendríamos un lugar donde quedarnos, después de dar la noticia Pinako tenia un rostro de emoción como si ella también lo conociera "Vaya, entonces también lo conocen"

"¿Uh?" Voltee a ver a Pinako con mucha confusión, mientras Paninya reía silenciosamente, mire a todos como si me ocultaran algo, se supone que soy yo el que regularmente ocultaba cosas "Enseguida los llevare con él, seguro estará feliz de verlos" dijo Paninya mientras caminaba hacia delante y comenzábamos a seguirla

"Oh si, estará muy feliz" dijo Pinako mientras comenzaba a caminar

_No entiendo nada…_

Llegamos a lo que parecía la entrada de la tienda de Automails de Dominique, una calle estrecha de esencia gótica y algo desolada era por donde caminaba, Dominique era un gran mecánico pero no muchos lo respetaban por su actual actitud hacia los clientes, si la gente lo conociera mejor…

Cuando me había dado cuenta habíamos cruzado la puerta que conectaba al exterior con la pequeña tienda, Paninya entró primero para poder presentarnos nuevamente "¡Dominique!" dijo muy entusiasta y Dominique volteo a vernos con su rostro malhumorado, mientras nos veía instantáneamente Pinako se mostró en la habitación viendo a Dominique con una sonrisa malvada "Vaya, vaya hace tiempo que no nos vemos" noté como Dominique se exaltaba al ver a Pinako "¡T-T-T-TÚ!" observe como Dominique moría de miedo y tenia un rostro pálido "¿Se… se conocen?" dije con un rostro temeroso de ver como alguien podría asustar tanto a este amargado mecánico mientras él retrocedía hasta la pared "¡Es la leoparda de Rizenbul¡esperaba que no fuera ella pero si lo es!"

"¿Qué sucede me tienes miedo? Un mecánico de tu categoría, oh pero claro, nunca pudiste rebasar mi experiencia con la mecánica" dijo Tía Pinako mientras tenia una frente en alto bastante orgullosa de si misma.

"¡No es verdad¡¡Rockbell, sólo me amenazabas con esas, esas, esas llaves inglesas!" dijo Dominique enfrentándose a tía Pinako al rostro y al mismo tiempo la tía le respondió de igual manera "¿Qué acaso no te enseñaron a ser educado¡Muestra más respeto a tus superiores!" sostenía una llave en sus manos mientras amenazaba a Dominique y este se iba a un rincón con todo el sufrimiento del mundo temeroso a ser golpeado por la llave de tal bestia que era la tía "S-si señora…"

Esto comenzaba a hacerme recordar algo conocido… voltee a ver a Winry pero sólo tenia ese mismo rostro mío al ver como Pinako trataba a Dominique y era lo mismo con Al y Paninya de nuevo dirigí mi vista hacia el frente

_Espero que no pero… esto va a durar mucho ¿verdad…?_

Ya era de noche, me encontraba acostado algo adormilado en una cama donde tenia vista hacia el extenso cielo negro que acotencía esa dispersa noche, la pequeña casa era hogar de Dominique y nos ofreció quedarnos todo el tiempo que quisiéramos, la casa era bastante grande así que cada uno tomó una habitación para él solo, así que estaba en esa habitación tan amplia sin nadie, no había luna esa noche y todo se encontraba más oscuro de lo regular, mi brazo derecho de Automail detrás de mi cabeza y mi brazo izquierdo estaba sobre la sabana que me cubría mientras veía por la ventana pensando en las bastantes cosas que me ocurrían, el hecho de buscar la piedra filosofal para mi hermano menor era una de tantas, talvez la más importante y de eso no tenia alguna duda, después estaba el hecho de haberme convertido en un perro de los militares y me vino a la mente el porqué ese Coronel Mustang me había mandado a Rush Valley a hacer una inspección de la zona, seguro se traía algo en manos estaba muy seguro, en mi mente mientras continuaba recordé a Winry… las escenas de lo que sucedió en el tren me venían a la mente instantáneamente una tras otra, reconocía que últimamente se estaba comportando de manera extraña hacia mi, no sólo el hecho de que se enojara y se deprimiera tan fácil últimamente si no también…

Di una vuelta dando la espalda a la puerta y en una posición hacia la ventana.

La sensación que tuve en el tren me tenia pasmado, no tenia idea de porque Winry comenzó a acariciar mi Automail de esa manera… lentamente y con mucho cariño talvez más que eso, no puedo sentir el tacto de las cosas en mi Automail pero su sólo toque despertaba algo en mi y tenia la sensación de que podía sentirlo desde mi Automail _¿es posible que mi Automail tuviera cierta cualidad de tacto?_ No lo creía, talvez era otra cosa.

Cerré los ojos y veía el rostro de Winry en Aquel momento, su rostro… ojos azules y grandes, la tez de su piel clara y suave, su cabello largo y rubio bastante brillante, de nuevo abrí los ojos _¿Por qué estoy pensando tanto en Winry?_ No lo comprendía, pero debía revelar que me agradaba pensar en ella, me daba un conforto en mi interior.

"Winry…" dije en voz alta sin notarlo

"Ed…?" Sentía que podía escuchar su voz, como si estuviese a unos centímetros de mi, entonces me di cuenta de algo, había una presencia en la habitación, no me di la vuelta pues sabia que era Winry y no quería que ella notara mi vergüenza y mi rostro rojo "¡Err… Winry¿Qué haces aquí…?" dije silenciosamente manteniéndome acostado y escondido a la vista de Winry.

"Lo siento… sólo… tuve una pesadilla" dijo Winry algo avergonzada

"¿No estas demasiado grande como para venir con alguien mas en la noche cuando tengas una pesadilla?" repliqué en su contra pensando que talvez Winry estaba comportándose de una manera infantil en aquel momento.

"Lo sé… es sólo que… fue sobre mis padres" reaccioné un poco ante sus palabras, sabia muy bien cuanto había sufrido Winry al respecto de sus padres, así que guardé silencio por unos momentos "desperté agitada y al ver que no había nadie me sentí bastante sola…"

Permanecí en silencio, escuchaba a Winry bastante depresiva, confundida y vulnerable, no sabia que hacer por ella.

"Puedo…¿puedo dormir contigo?"

"¿Eh..?" Cuando escuche tales palabras salir de los labios de Winry de repente me exalté, voltee rápidamente a verla levantando la cabeza y mitad de mi cuerpo de la cama donde estaba.

"¿Dormir… Qué!" mi rostro completamente rojo y mi boca tocando el suelo de lo inmensamente grande que se había vuelto, mi cabello alborotado por mi antes posición en contacto con la almohada estaba mostrando en ese mismo momento.

Una llave voló directamente hacia mi rostro golpeándome "¡Eso no, idiota!" dijo Winry increíblemente enojada por mi inmensa mal interpretación de sus palabras, apenas lo noté y me sentía aun más avergonzado "Sólo quiero dormir aquí a tu lado ¿puedo?" entonces ya podía observarla, parecía sonrojarse con la cabeza baja mientras hablaba conmigo en medio de aquella oscuridad de la noche "Eh… pero ¿Por qué no se lo pides a Tía Pinako?"

Ella no dijo nada y permaneció en silencio un buen rato _¿Porque venir sólo conmigo? _No es que quisiera correrla o algo por el estilo pero para ella suponía sería más fácil ir a preguntarle a la tía, aun así no lo hizo y vino conmigo

Talvez por el hecho de que a veces yo era un libro completamente cerrado para ella o quizá quería pasar un poco de tiempo conmigo antes de que volviera a partir, ella siempre debía esperar a que volviéramos de nuestro largo viaje y eso sólo para quedarnos unos pocos días a su lado…

"Esta bien, Esta bien" dije mientras retrocedía para poder darle espacio a Winry mientras de nuevo me acostaba dando la espalda y Winry sentándose en la orilla de la cama luego acostándose, paso un poco de tiempo antes de que ya tuviera los ojos cerrados.

"Muchas gracias… por todo" agradeció Winry, sólo podía escucharla mas no verla "Sabes, siento como si siempre dependiera de ti… como en aquella noche" entonces me vino a la mente de lo que quería decir Winry con 'aquella noche'

"si no mal recuerdo, fue por la misma razón" le contesté de regreso "Si…" me respondió algo feliz de que la estuviera escuchando, abrí los ojos al sentir como su cuerpo se había acercado al mío y que al parecer estaba reposando su cabeza en mi espalda, era reconfortante así que no dije nada y cerré los ojos de nuevo.

_Una noche y poco sueño había en mi, me levante de mi cama para ir por algo de beber a la cocina, obviamente no leche aunque mamá siempre decía que la tomara para poder dormir mejor, aun así esperaba encontrar algún jugo o algo de agua mientras bajaba por las oscuras escaleras procurando no caerme pues estaba bastante oscuro, baje las escaleras y cuando llegue a la cocina encontré a Winry despierta viendo hacia la ventana sentada en una pequeña mesa en la cocina, Winry el día de hoy se había quedado a dormir en nuestra casa, eran alrededor de las 3:00 a.m. y ella estaba despierta, me preguntaba porque así que me le acerque._

"_¿Winry..?" dije mientras me acerca a ella "¿Ed¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?" volteó a verme como si estuviese ordenándome que me fuera a dormir "Eso debería preguntarte a ti" le repliqué haciendo que guardara silencio un momento, suspiré y me senté a su lado_

"_¿Por qué estas despierta?" Winry bajó la cabeza algo depresiva "No puedo dormir… tuve una pesadilla… sobre mis padres" también baje la cabeza depresivamente, los padres de Winry habían muerto ese mismo año y al parecer aun no se había recuperado, me sentía mal al respecto, mi padre se había ido pero no era lo mismo que una muerte y lo sabia muy bien, además no extrañaba a mi padre si no al contrario, lo odiaba con todo mi corazón por abandonar a mamá _

"_Lo siento…" sólo pude decir eso para intentar reconfortarla, pequeñas lagrimas de Winry comenzaban a aparecer debajo de sus ojos, en estos casos no sabia que hacer._

"_¿Edward¿Winry?" Mi madre, Trisha Elric se había dado cuenta de que había un poco de ruido en la cocina y decidió ir a ver "Bien Edward, dame una explicación de porque estas despierto a estas horas" cariñosa y enojada a la vez, sólo mamá podía enojarse sin perder su toque de suavidad, al mismo tiempo Winry secaba las lagrimas que había derramado._

"_Yo no podía dormir y Winry… tuvo una pesadilla es todo" no quería exponer a mi pequeña amiga a la completa verdad de cómo se sentía, sin embargo, mamá notó como le ocultaba algo "Ya veo… cuando uno tiene una pesadilla es bueno dormir junto a alguien ¿Edward podrías ofrecerte a dormir con Winry esta noche?" dijo mi madre cariñosamente y sonriendo hacia mi mientras yo tenia una cara de sorpresa preguntándome a mi mismo ¿Por qué yo tenia que hacerlo? "¿Eh?" entonces voltee a ver a Winry quien me miraba con curiosidad "¿Esta bien?" preguntó viéndome para saber si no me molestaba "…… esta bien" le dije mientras ella se levantaba de la mesa caminando y después yo hacia lo mismo._

_Cuando pasé por mamá ella puso su mano sobre mi cabeza y sonriendo me decía "Cuídala mucho, Edward"_

_La vi un momento y después le conteste afirmando que no tenía porque preocuparse "¡Okay!"_

Tras recordar esos momentos me di cuenta de que Winry se encontraba profundamente dormida, me sentía tan bien al tenerla cerca de mi, aunque siempre me venían recuerdos sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo con ella últimamente y estos extraños nuevos sentimientos que tenia hacia ella, me di una vuelta y pude observar su rostro en silencio, estaba oscuro pero las estrellas eran suficiente para alumbrar un poco, veía el rostro de Winry y me entraba una inquietud sin mencionar que algo se encendía dentro de mi, recordé lo cerca que estuvimos antes de partir y abordar el tren, es extraño que notara y recordara aquel rose de labios que habíamos tenido hace unos días, sabia que no debía… pero comencé a pasar mis dedos sobre sus suaves labios, el hecho de que estuviese dormida y el que estuviéramos tan juntos me influenciaba seguridad de acercarme más a ella, me levante un poco y comencé a ver su rostro desde arriba, se veía completamente llena de paz y bastante inocente o pura como siempre la veía, acerqué mi rostro hacia el de ella lentamente y comencé a pensar…

_¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo…?_

Cuando me había dado cuenta estaba saboreando los labios de Winry, pasando los míos sobre los suyos una y otra vez tenían un dulce sabor que me provocaba seguir, todo estaba silencioso y sólo podía escuchar los latidos de mi acelerado corazón, pensaba ¿si Winry estuviera despierta me empujaría lejos o talvez no seria así…? Mi cabello estaba sobre su rostro mientras yo continuaba, quería protegerla de cualquiera, quería quedarme a su lado para siempre, quería cuidarla, quería complacerla, quería hacer todo por ella, sólo para ver una sonrisa en sus labios, cuando de repente me di cuenta y la duda me detuvo haciendo que me alejara rápidamente de ella

_¡Maldita sea¿Qué me sucede, en qué estoy pensando y que acabo de hacer!_

_¿Qué me has hecho Winry…?_

Entonces noté una extraña luz proviniendo de afuera, asomé un poco la cabeza por la ventana, estaba bastante oscuro y no podía ver casi nada pero pude distinguir lo que sucedía allá abajo… era Paninya, al parecer arreglando alguna que otra cosa fácilmente… Con alquimia.

Eso no era todo, los materiales… los materiales los transmutaba en algunos más grandes, no es posible pues la ley de los estados equivalentes va en contra de ello, mire más a fondo aun sorprendido cuando lo noté…

En el collar que traía puesto Paninya en esos momentos… una piedra brillaba…

Una piedra brillaba color rojizo como la sangre…

_No… ¡No es posible!_

_-----_

_wo0t! _Enfin una nota ke no kiero dejar pasar xD

porque originalmente Dominique le teme a Pinako?

lo que sucede es ke kuando eran jovenes Pinako atropello a Dominique con su motocikleta y por eso tiene una cicatriz :D;

aunke se me hizo divertido que Pinako también golpeara a Dominique con llaves y lo dominara >:3 -cough cough-

hasta el prox chapter! XD


	7. La verdad, una Piedra Rojiza

'kaay hace mucho que no pongo nada lo sé XD;  
gracias por los reviews a todosme siento muy newbie en los fics pero graaax x3;;  
he estado muy ocupada estos días y esa es la razon por la que no he escrito mucho  
(Administrar websites, los spoilers d la pelicula de fma que me traumaron Xx, el estreno de fma en Animax OMG no tengo el canal pero consegui que un amigo me grabara el primer ep y lo enviara por msn)  
cough cough entre otras cosas xo supongo no tienen mucha importancia  
y con ustedeeeees el Chapter 7 XD No muy largo pero espero lo disfruten!

* * *

**Chapter 7: La verdad, una Piedra Rojiza**

Abrí mis ojos despertando, era de día por la mañana, todo tenia un aspecto suave y brillante, me levanté un poco para bostezar pues aun no estaba completamente despierto, fue cuando abrí un ojo viendo hacia abajo a la cama, Winry seguía ahí aun dormida pacíficamente, recordé lo acontecido de la noche pasada y en mi rostro comenzó a aparecer un sonrojo bastante fuerte, mantuve la cabeza baja con frustración al no saber porque había hecho aquello…

"Demonios" Dije levemente y me levante de la cama enojado y suspirando sin voltear a ver a Winry.

De repente aparte de eso recordé otra cosa, volteé a ver a la ventana con una mirada seria, aun seguía creyendo que había sido un sueño, después de todo no era posible que Paninya fuera la dueña de tal objeto y que pudiese hacer alquimia, pero en todo caso si esto era cierto… _Maldito Coronel_

Me vestí rápidamente caminando fuera de la habitación y bajando las escaleras, no había rastro de nadie era seguro que aun estuvieran dormidos, aun así caminé por la casa sin saber adonde iba pues no conocía muy bien el lugar.

Llegue a lo que parecía era la cocina y Paninya se encontraba sentada en la mesa bebiendo algo de café con una mirada pensativa, me acerque para saludar y verificar algo.

"Hey" Dije en forma de saludo acercándome a Paninya

"Bueeenos Días¿no es muy temprano para ti?" dijo animadamente sorbiendo un poco de su bebida

"Lo mismo te pregunto a ti" Dije con un pequeño tono de sospecha y cruzado de brazos

"Dominique me tiene acostumbrada a levantarme temprano, no le gusta que siempre este holgazaneando" mencionó sonriente y algo orgullosa de si misma balanceándose en la silla donde estaba sentada "Oh por cierto" volvió a decir Paninya acercando un poco la taza que sostenía sonrientemente "¿Gusta un poco de café, chibi-san?"

"No, gracias" dije algo enfadado volteando hacia otro lado _ese 'chibi' sobraba…_

"¿Uh? Creí que te gustaría el café después de todo retiene el crecimiento" dijo con la frente en alto y sonriendo con toda la gloria del mundo, cosa que me hizo enfadar ya no soportándola

"…¡DEJA DE LLAMARME ENANO!" le grité cubriéndola con toda mi ira, me habia acercado un poco y aproveche para observar más claramente aquel collar que llevaba puesto, me percate de que efectivamente era una piedra rojiza que pareciera que brillaba por dentro pero no se mostraba mucho, era bastante parecida a la Piedra roja que llevaba ese sujeto Cornelo en Lior… justo en ese momento cuando analizaba la piedra no me di cuenta de que algo increíblemente duro golpeó mi cabeza por detrás "¡Ed¿tan temprano y ya estas gritando¡Déjame dormir!" completamente adolorido volteé y me di cuenta de que era Winry, estaba en la entrada de la cocina con el cabello alborotado y ojos casi cerrados, no importaba su estado si la hacia enojar siempre vendría a golpearme con esa cosa…

"¿Dormir! Ya deberías estar despierta…" repliqué enfrentándome a ella, sólo esperaba que no resultara en algo aun más malo

"Eso. No. Es. Cierto." Mencionó Paninya en un tono musical metiéndose en una de las tantas riñas que solíamos tener Winry y yo, parecía que se estaba divirtiendo

"No te metas" le dirigí una mirada amenazadora a Paninya, no iba a ser que me implicara más problemas con Winry

"Como sea… regresare a dormir y más te vale que estés callado, Edward Elric" Aun con una apariencia adormilada dijo Winry dando una media vuelta "Ed…" volvió a mencionar de espaldas

"¿Eh?" contesté preguntándome que quería esta vez

"Camine casi por completo dormida hasta acá… no sé como llegue" Aun de espaldas pero sabia que se sentía algo avergonzada, _sólo venir a golpearme… _Suspiré profundamente y camine hacia a ella para mostrarle el camino de regreso pero sin antes voltear a ver a Paninya para preguntarle algo "Oye¿Esta casa tiene teléfono?" dije seriamente, en unos momentos tendría que hacer cierta llamada.

"Esta en el pasillo por el que viniste" me respondió implicando una pequeña risa, al saber donde estaba el teléfono acompañé a Winry de regreso.

"Aun no puedo creer que olvidaras el camino de regreso" repliqué ante Winry quien aun se veía algo dormida y, sin embargo, estaba caminando

"Que quieres que haga… esta casa es muy grande y no la conozco" me respondió Winry de regreso sin que yo le dijera alguna otra cosa mas

Noté como Winry en lugar de ir a su habitación estaba entrando a la mía como si fuera suya, vi como se acostaba en mi cama y me acerque a ella con una increíble duda "¿Por qué no vas a tu habitación?"

"No quiero" respondió Winry acostada dándome la espalda

"Esa no es ninguna razón como para que vengas sin permiso a dormir en mi cama" dije algo enojado

"Si lo es, además…" antes de que pudiera decirle algo ella continuó "siento este lugar más reconfortante" Sin decir alguna otra cosa permanecí en silencio un rato sonriendo levemente para después dejar que Winry durmiera un poco mas, cerré la puerta detrás de mi para luego ir a poder tomar el teléfono que se encontraba en el pasillo…

**General POV**

Papeles por todos lados y subordinados en sus escritorios haciendo lo que debían o en todo caso haciendo apuestas o charlando sobre alguna que otra cosa al azar era lo que llamaba trabajo el Coronel Mustang, Roy se encontraba sentado y holgazaneando en su escritorio con una pequeña pila de papeles a un lado mientras del otro lado de su escritorio yacía una foto de él con su mejor amigo fallecido, después de todo en esos momentos aun no llegaba la teniente que se encargaba de hacerlo trabajar a toda potencia, parecía un día tranquilo hasta que el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

"Aquí el Coronel Mustang" atendió el coronel indiferentemente con los ojos cerrados ignorando quien podría ser el que llamaba

"¡Coronel!" se escuchaba una voz conocida del otro lado de la línea la cual Roy inmediatamente reconoció

"Ohh Acero¿Cómo va la inspección en Rush Valley?" dijo Roy inmediatamente con curiosidad

"¿Inspe--? Agh, Aun no he revisado eso, apenas llegamos ayer por la tarde pero…" dijo Ed con indignidad pues había olvidado completamente la "razón" original por la cual se encontraba en Rush Valley

"¿Sucede algo malo?" preguntó Roy con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso! Tú bien lo sabes ¿verdad, aquí en Rush Valley hay una Piedra Filosofal incompleta, maldito seas siempre usándonos como marionetas" decía Ed enfurecido al teléfono, ya estaba harto de que Roy tuviera ya previstas las cosas y lo usara a él sin decirle nada

"Cada día me impresionas más, Acero" rió levemente por un momento "Actualmente había estado recibiendo reportes de una luz roja extraña durante las noches por parte de los ciudadanos y también algunos cuantos acontecimientos extraños" explicó seriamente "Talvez esta sea tu oportunidad de cumplir tu objetivo…"

"Lo sé, lo sé, en todo caso, necesito saber porque Paninya esta utilizando la piedra y quien pudo entregársela, es decir, si esto implica a la Piedra roja… eso significa que otros seres pueden estar metidos en esto…" la vista de Ed en un sólo pestañar se torno de seria a llena de enfado.

Mientras un pequeño silencio para pensar y reflexionar estaba pasando podía escucharse algunos cuantos problemas en la oficina del buen Coronel "Eh, Coronel necesita terminar el papeleo aquí le traigo aun más" decia Havoc uno de sus subordinados con su inseparable cigarro y dejando los papeles sobre el escritorio de Roy.

"¿Qué? En estos momentos estoy ocupado, no haré ningún papele-" decía Roy aun con el teléfono en la mano con una cara de desilusión y pereza, cuando se había dado cuenta la teniente Hawkeye había llegado a las oficinas y estaba parada justo enfrente de él en la puerta "Err… ¡quiero decir que enseguida termino el papeleo!" dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa viendo a Riza quien comenzaba a caminar dentro de la oficina.

"Acero¡ten cuidado y procura que no te pisen!" dijo Roy en forma de despedida mientras un furioso Ed colgaba el teléfono casi destruyéndolo, cuando Roy se dio cuenta colgó ligeramente el teléfono apunto de comenzar el papeleo

"Pronto haremos una pequeña visita a Rush Valley…" decía mientras tomaba los papeles

"Como diga, señor" decía Riza Hawkeye siempre detrás de Roy Mustang.

**Ed's POV**

Colgué con todas mis fuerzas el teléfono casi destrozándolo, aun furioso comencé a gritar apuntando al teléfono "¡MALDITO SEAS!" en ese momento Paninya asomó su cabeza para saber a que le estaba gritando tan furioso, notó que estaba enfrente del teléfono

"Hablar con objetos inanimados no es saludable, pequeño" decía Paninya con un rostro de curiosidad

Me quede mirando al teléfono aun con un rostro furioso y una vena gigante sobre mi "¡NO ME IMPORTA!"

"¡Ed, ya cállate!" escuche la voz de Winry sobre mi lo cual cambio mi estado de furia a mucho miedo, había olvidado que aun seguía dormida…


	8. Persona Desconocida

Gracias a todos los que han dejado Review!  
YAY Los amo!

Oh he sido amenazada para actualizar xD me siento... especial? XDD lol..  
Justo ahora estaba escribiendo ya un poco del chapter 9 xP –oh debo ponerme a escribir uú;;-  
Me da gusto que estén disfrutando este ficcie  
Estaré exprimiendo mi imaginación para continuar :D  
Aquí vengo a dejar el chapter 8 y respondiendo a dudas:

_¿Quién es Paninya?_: Paninya es un personaje que aparece hasta el episodio 26 donde van a RushValley, también posee Automail como Ed –aunque en el manga tiene un poco de más protagonismo :3-  
En fin! Disfruten el chapter que ya viene un poco más de EdxWin fufufu

* * *

**Chapter 8: Persona desconocida**

En la tienda de Dominique todo parecía silencioso, estaba en una habitación pequeña y grisácea en la cual podía observar todo tipo de herramientas desde pequeños tornillos hasta automails sin usar, Dominique estaba haciéndole el favor a Winry de usar su taller para que pudiera hacerme algunos cuantos arreglos al automail, realmente Winry no tenia porque comenzar a hacer el chequeo de mi automail pero entrar a un taller como el de Dominique era una oportunidad unica y tuve que acceder al rostro de felicidad que llevaba.

Winry ajustaba algún tornillo, miraba rápidamente y volvía a tomar otra herramienta como solía hacerlo.

Parecía ya no recordar nada de aquella mañana y en cierto modo eso me calmaba pero aun así aun tenia un aire de enojo por haber hablado con el Coronel, volvía a pensar de reojo y centre mis pensamientos en la parte seria del asunto con un codo sobre una pequeña mesa y recargando mi mejilla en mi mano comenzaba a imaginar que podría suceder próximamente…

"Listo."

Voltee a ver a Winry "¿Uhm?" mire como ella volvía a atornillar una parte exterior de mi brazo cubriendo los cables del interior y dando una pequeña palmadita sobre mi automail "Ya termine, cada vez soy más rápida en esto ¿no es así?" dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro muy segura de si misma.

"¿Tú crees? Seguramente sólo estaba perdido en mis pensamientos" dije mirándola y acabando la interrogante volteando a ver hacia el techo con un rostro inocentemente malvado "Ajá Sr Elric, no aceptas que me he vuelto mejor en esto…" dijo Winry con la frente en alto orgullosa después bajándola un poco.

"Yo nunca dije eso" dije mientras giraba mi cabeza hacia ella observándola "Entonces¿Estas conforme con el trabajo que he hecho en tu brazo, verdad?" me miró insegura con una chispa de deseo, algo en sus ojos querían que dijera como era que estaba conforme con el Automail, que ella había hecho bastante por mí lo cual era cierto pero no era la clase de persona que se expresara profundamente "Uhm, claro que si" respondí finalmente algo indiferente pero mi tono no hizo mucho efecto en Winry, al contrario, su mirada se nubló un poco comenzando a murmurar

"Si… si estuvieras conforme con el Automail no viajarías y te quedarías en Rizenbul…"

"¿Winry?" Después de escuchar mi voz sus ojos se abrieron extensamente reaccionando

"Ah… No, no dije nada" Se levantó de su actual asiento donde estaba arreglando mi Automail y deshaciendo el nudo de su mantel el cual usaba para no mancharse cada vez que no tenia su ropa apropiada de trabajo cerca.

Me levante inmediatamente acercándome a ella "¿Qué fue eso?" me preguntaba porque Winry diría dichas palabras tan amargamente "Ya te dije que nada" me replicó con un poco de enfado mientras ya sostenía en sus manos el mantel que la cubría "Dime." Dije duro y directamente, Winry no se salvaría de esta, tendría que decirme que le estaba sucediendo, pero ella permaneció en silencio con un rostro de rudeza que no podría romperse fácilmente.

"¡Maldita sea, dime que es¡No entiendo porque siempre estas así conmigo!" finalmente le grité, ya no soportaba esto.

Ella volteo a verme con furia en sus ojos haciendo que me alejara un poco "¡Que te diga que es¡¿Qué te diga que me sucede, Ed, eres un insensible… ¡tú eres el que nunca quiere decirme nada¡Aunque tu vida corra peligro nunca me dirás nada, nunca me confiarías nada importante y al contrario, con este viaje que haces nunca sé nada sobre ti ¡Como sabré si estas bien o si te encuentras lastimado¿Cómo puedo vivir cada día despertando y esperando que todo lo que sucedió fuera un horrible sueño! Como… No sabes lo duro que es esperar a alguien que posiblemente nunca vuelvas a ver…" podía observar sus manos sosteniendo aquel mantel lo más fuerte que podía

"Winry…" quede impactado ante sus palabras con la cabeza baja sin valor de ver su rostro, sabia que Winry se sentía de alguna manera parecida al siempre esperarnos, era lo que odiaba, a veces quería que se olvidara de mi para que ella ya no sufriera por estos sucesos

"Esperar a alguien importante para ti que posiblemente estuviera ya muerto…" cuando la escuche decir eso pude observar como gotas empapaban sus manos, antes de que pudiera verla al rostro ella se dio media vuelta "Pero supongo que eso tampoco te importa…" comenzó a alejarse y lo único que podía hacer era ver como se apartaba, no sabia que decirle.

Inmediatamente tome su brazo impidiendo que diera un paso mas cuando estaba enfrente de la puerta que conectaba al taller con la tienda "¡Suéltame!" me gritó pero no le hice caso "No, Winry…" No quería que se fuera aun, sabia muy bien que todo lo que había dicho era verdad, pero no sabia como explicarle mis razones, por alguna razón no sabia como hablar con ella sin que resultara otra pelea, recuerdos rápidos pasaron por mi mente de aquel beso que le di e hicieron que la soltara, ella aprovecho para salir rápidamente de la habitación y dejarme atrás, estaba completamente furioso, no sabia absolutamente nada de que estaba sucediendo conmigo.

----------------

"Talvez sólo estas exagerando, hermano" decía mi hermano menor mientras caminábamos por las amplias calles de Rush Valley "No creo que Winry te odie" volvió a decir terminando su frase

"A veces quisiera que me odiara… así no estaría todo el tiempo esperando por nuestro regreso…" dije con todo el peso del mundo sobre mis hombros me sentía completamente deplorable

"Hermano…" Al se preocupo por mis palabras e intento desviar el tema para que dejara de sentirme de esa manera "Por cierto¿es verdad que llamaste al Coronel Mustang?"

"Ah, así es" el sólo escuchar su nombre me provocaba nauseas pero no tenia de otra "Parece que de nuevo nos esta usando o algo por el estilo…"

"Hermano, el Coronel Mustang ha hecho mucho por nosotros" dijo Al en un tono alegre "Si hace esto es por nuestro beneficio"

"Lo sé, lo sé" suspiré con enojo y proseguí seriamente "Al… al parecer hay una piedra filosofal incompleta aquí en Rush Valley" termine e inmediatamente él se sorprendió bastante "¿Eh¿Cómo es eso posible¿El coronel te dijo algo o…?" rasque mi cabeza y volví a hablar "Ayer en la noche… pude contemplar como Paninya transmutaba objetos… y sin respetar la ley de los estados equivalentes" para ser una armadura la expresión de mi hermano menor era fija, con cada palabra que cruzaba por mi boca él se sorprendía cada vez más "El collar que lleva consigo, creo que esa es la piedra"

"Pero¿estas seguro de lo que dices hermano, es decir… ¿Por qué Paninya tendría la piedra?" Mi hermano menor no podía creer todavía lo que le había dicho

"No lo sé…" baje la cabeza para poder pensar un poco "Pero, es peligroso que la tenga, recuerda lo que sucedió con Cornero"

"Uhmm…" Al también bajo la cabeza esperando que nada malo fuese a suceder más adelante.

"Ah!" Mientras caminábamos pude escuchar cierto chillido por parte de Al lo que me hizo voltear a verlo "¿Qué sucede?"

Vi como Al apuntaba hacia una dirección "hablando de ella" menciono Al mientras me aseguraba a mi mismo que era Paninya la que estaba a unos metros de nosotros, un hombre alto de cabello castaño estaba con ella, parecía que había una relación bastante estrecha entre los dos y comencé a preguntarme quien era tal personaje mientras veía como ambos se desvanecían al caminar.

--------

Al y yo regresábamos a la casa de Dominique después de darnos algunas vueltas por Rush Valley sin notar alguna anormalidad por los alrededores, como siempre la hogareña tía Pinako nos recibió mientras colgaba mi saco rojo cerca de la puerta.

"¡Oigan ustedes dos¡Llegan tarde ya estamos comiendo sin-!" antes de que pudiera terminar la tía Pinako con su oración ya estaba yo en la mesa listo y dispuesto a arrasar con lo que sea que pusieran enfrente de mi "ustedes…" con expresiones de rareza Tía Pinako y Al eran lo único que podían dirigir hacia mi, difícilmente había notado que Winry y Dominique yacían en la mesa mientras Tía Pinako y Al se sentaban.

"Oye¿no has visto a Paninya? Hoy vendría a comer" dijo Dominique después de darle una gran mordida a un pedazo de carne mientras Al y yo Asentíamos "Estaba con un muchacho de cabello castaño" finalmente dije con los cubiertos en mis manos, pude notar la expresión de sospecha de Dominique "¿Sucede algo malo?" pregunté,

"Ese chico… no es de fiar siempre notó algo extraño en sus ojos…" mencionó Dominique seriamente

"¿eh? Que no es de fiar…" me quede observando a Dominique "¿Desde cuando se conocen?"

"Hace unas semanas que la veo con él" justo cuando dijo eso recordé cierta frase de Paninya cuando Winry le pregunto sobre aquel collar…

'_Sip, alguien me lo regalo hace unas semanas'_

Mi rostro se puso pálido al pensar las probabilidades de que algo malo sucediera, me levante rápidamente de la mesa "oh no, no, esto esta mal¡Al!" después de haber dicho eso corrí hacia la puerta de entrada otra vez saliendo de la casa y Al siguiéndome todos me vieron con una cara preocupación sobre todo Winry pero no tuve tiempo para darme cuenta de algo.

"¡Hermano¿Adonde vamos?" dijo Al mientras corría a un lado mió

"Al¿recuerdas donde nos encontramos a Paninya?" Al asentó a mi pregunta mientras seguíamos corriendo.

_Maldita sea¡¿como no me di cuenta antes!_

_-------------------------- _

**-General POV-**

"Entonces¿Como han ido las cosas?" una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro del muchacho.

"¡Muy bien, en verdad, muchas gracias, me has ayudado bastante" decía Paninya risueñamente "Ahora que soy capaz de hacer esto puedo ayudarle a Dominique en lo que pueda arreglando objetos, no tendré que volver a robar para intentar pagarle"

"Bien… bien…" se estaba poniendo oscuro pero claramente se podía ver el rostro del muchacho el cual tenia profundos ojos color entre lila y púrpura y una mirada siniestra mientras Paninya caminaba a un lado "Lo más extraño es que no sabia nada sobre alquimia antes de tener esto¿Por qué?"

"Ese es un secreto, Paninya"

_Ese es un secreto_

Metros atrás de los hermanos Elric una chica rubia seguía sus pasos corriendo acompañada por un saco rojo,

Winry los estaba siguiendo.

--------

* * *

Si alguien ya se dio cuenta de ciertas 'cosas' o personas que pasaran o aparecerán les pido que no spoilen en los reviews jujuju XD 


	9. Rostro Verdadero

OMG Es el Chapter 9! Este chapter vendrá un poco.. largo? XD o talvez no D: pero bueh…

Ehm Grax por los reviews si a alguien le interesa ya estoy haciendo un Doujinshi de este Fic (Doujinshi: Manga hecho por fans XD) Aunque mi nivel de dibujo no sea tan excelente como para hacer doujins queria practicar y pssss ya estoy trabajando en ello (Actualmente ya tengo el Chapter 1 completo hecho Doujinshi)

BTW.. les menciono queeee el siguiente chapter es.. el ultimo OMG!

Les prometo traerles bastante cosas en el Chapter 10 más direcciones de donde bajar el Doujinshi por si acaso alguien se llego a interesar mencionándolo en los Reviews :O

Ahora el Chapter 9!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Rostro verdadero**

**-Ed's POV-**

"Ahora.. ¿Por donde vamos?" se escuchaba la voz de mi hermano menor por las oscuras calles de Rush Valley.

"Uhmm…" comencé a pensar volteando a cada esquina y observando con atención.

Todo estaba oscuro a excepción de algunas tiendas aun abiertas, pareciera que Rush Valley no era un pueblo nocturno, aquello provocaba que el ambiente se volviera denso y frío por la falta de luz, una sensación desagradable pasaba por todo mi cuerpo, no sabia que era lo que vendría próximamente esperaba que no fuera nada malo pero el sentimiento no me dejaba pensar con claridad "¡Maldita sea¡Hay demasiadas calles!" dije después de un rato de pensar por donde seguir, giré mi cabeza con enfado "Podría haber sido un pueblo más pequeño pero noooo, tenia que ser Rush Valley"

"Hermano, quejarte no nos ayudara en nada" dijo Al con un acento lento y dulce, estaba acostumbrado a verme hacer este tipo de escenas "Como sea… no sabemos por donde ir" le respondí, no pasaron más de unos cuantos segundos cuando escuche una voz conocida.

"¡Ed¡Al!" Venia Winry acercándose hacia nosotros y sostenía mi saco rojo en brazos la palabra 'no' se repetía en mi mente varias veces, no era que no me diera gusto verla, era que no me daba gusto verla en una situación así que podría ser peligrosa y al pensarlo me hacia reaccionar de una manera hostil.

"Win-!" dijo Al siendo cortado por mis siguientes palabras

"¡Winry¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí¡¡No deberías estar aquí, regresa ahora mismo donde los demás!" le dije rápidamente acercándome a ella y Al observándome

"¿Por qué no debería, olvidaste tu saco en casa de Dominique así que vine sólo a traerlo" Me respondió Winry con una cara de enojo y sólo la mire extrañadamente.

"…¡Idiota, sólo venir para eso además parece que tú eres la que lo necesita" inmediatamente notó que lo único que traía puesto era una falda negra y la blusa sin mangas que solía llevar "Ni siquiera te molestaste en ponerte algo para venir" me le quede viendo mientras veía el rostro apenado de Winry, me acerque indiferentemente tomando mi saco rojo para ponérselo "Regresa" fueron las únicas palabras que pasaron por mis labios después de ponerle el saco

"No, iré con ustedes" ella me respondió con una gran firmeza en sus ojos "¡Winry!" le replique con enfado intentando convencerla

"¡También me preocupa Paninya!" dijo de vuelta con más firmeza

"Pero esto es peligroso" le respondí intentando debilitar su firmeza "Tiene razón, Winry, será mejor que nos esperes en casa" dijo Al detrás mío apoyándome

"¡No! Además…" prosiguió Winry con nosotros en la duda "…Creo saber donde esta Paninya"

Mis ojos se llenaron de derrota y volteé a ver a Al con mucha duda sobre lo que debíamos hacer, él seriamente movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación lo que me hizo preocuparme más.

"Esta bien…" dije mirando fijamente a Winry con una mirada seria mientras ella mostraba una leve sonrisa para después voltearse y re-direccionarnos corriendo adonde creía había ido Paninya "Por aquí" dijo mientras iba delante como una líder, iba junto a Al con una expresión de preocupación "Al… tengo un mal presentimiento" le dije corriendo siempre mirando hacia delante observando a Winry, sin embargo, Al volteo a verme y después a seguir mirando hacia delante "Uhmmm…" fue lo único que dijo.

"Winry¿estas segura de que es por aquí?" Dije con una expresión cansada por tanto correr, sin embargo, ahora nos encontrábamos caminando un poco a las afueras de Rush Valley donde sólo había roca y algunos cuantos árboles a los extremos.

"Sip, esta un poco a las afueras de Rush Valley, le gusta venir aquí porque es más espacioso" Decía Winry caminando hacia delante sin voltear atrás dando indicaciones como si conociera perfectamente a Paninya, después de algo de tiempo de haber salido de la casa me había calmado un poco aunque un poco de miedo todavía me invadía.

"¡Wah..!" gritó Al y ambos Winry y yo volteamos a verlo preguntándonos que le sucedía, "¡Rápido, aquí!" fue entonces cuando Al nos tomó a ambos para ocultarnos tras alguna gran roca "¡Al¡¿Qué te sucede!" mientras Winry aun seguía aturdida por el acto brusco que nos tomó por sorpresa

"Mira, hermano" dijo Al asomándose un poco mientras yo hacia lo mismo "¡Son-!" Antes de que pudiera gritar alguna otra cosa Al tapo mi boca con su mano en señal de que guardara silencio

"¿Eh?" Winry notó lo que hacíamos e igual se asomo a ver

"Hermano, ese chico…"

"Seh… hay algo mal con él" le respondí de vuelta a Al mientras Winry nos veía con confusión preguntándose probablemente de que hablamos, nos quedamos quietos por unos segundos para asegurar las cosas y no cometer errores.

"Auhmmm ¿un secreto?" Decía Paninya con sentido de insastifacción ya que sentía curiosidad el porque de algunas cosas "Esta bien… con tal de que pueda seguir usando esta piedra…" dijo felizmente sosteniendo la piedra de su collar y viéndola.

"Y que si…"

"¿Uh?" volteo de nuevo Paninya a ver al muchacho quien sonreía un poco "¿Y que si que?" preguntó Paninya

"Uhm, no nada supongo que no debe importar mucho" dijo de una forma altanera este muchacho levantando un brazo un poco y cerrando los ojos con el rostro hacia arriba

"¿Eh¿Qué es?" Dijo Paninya con un rostro curioso y algo inocente "¿Que pasaría si esta piedra dejara de funcionar?" bajo un poco la cabeza con un ojo entre cerrado y el otro cerrado viéndola

"Eh…" Paninya quedo pensativa por un pequeño tiempo "¿Me darás otra, verdad?" finalmente respondió

"Oh no no, no puedo hacer eso ya que es la única que tengo"

"¿Entonces…?"

"Oh, podrías buscar una piedra tu misma… se llama Piedra Filosofal" al mencionar las palabras _piedra filosofal _una sonrisa de maldad se dibujo en el rostro de aquel muchacho

"¿Buscarla…?" Decía Paninya mientras veía a la pequeña piedra que sostenía tenia una sonrisa en su rostro pero sus cejas señalaban un poco de confusión

"¡Claro¿Lo harías verdad? Después de todo quieres ayudar a ese Dominique y de esta forma puedes hacerlo"

Continuaba viendo y la escena no me agradaba, algo estaba mal, algo definitivamente estaba mal y esperaba que no fuera lo que estaba pensando.

"No." Fue la respuesta que provino de Paninya lo que hizo que todos nos sorprendiéramos un poco "Aunque le sirva de mucho a Dominique de esta forma, aunque me sea sencillo, aunque este feliz de esta manera, si en todo caso esta piedra perdiera sus poderes, no comenzaría a buscar otra para hacerme la vida sencilla otra vez, intentaría ayudar a Dominique con mis propios esfuerzos" explico con una sonrisa en su rostro esta vez viendo la palma de su mano y luego cerrándola "Por eso no la buscare"

"Ella no se dejara persuadir tan fácilmente…" decía Winry mientras veía como Paninya había tomado esa decisión

"Talvez alguien debería aprender de ella" dije casi murmurando recordando las veces en las que el le hacia olvidar su enojo con regalos por haber roto el Automail que ella siempre hacia "¿Qué dijiste!" inmediatamente sentí ese pedazo de metal sobre mi cabeza otra vez _Demonios ¿Cuántas veces me habrá golpeado con esa cosa desde hace unos días! _

"atetetetete!" dije en forma de dolor tocando mi cabeza mientras Al nos observaba con algo de entretenimiento por un momento y después volteando a ver hacia donde veíamos en primer lugar.

"¿Esa es… tu decisión?" Dijo el chico mientras sus ojos eran cubiertos por su cabello como si no quisiera mostrar lo que había dentro de ellos en esos momentos.

"Si, esa es" respondió Paninya

"Ya veo…" dijo aquel chico sin concluir con su frase después de unos segundos

"…Es una lastima." Después de haber dicho eso tomo bruscamente a Paninya del cuello golpeándola contra la pared de roca que se encontraba atrás mientras sacó un arma; una pistola y la apunto hacia ella "Pero si no cooperas con nosotros, no te necesitamos" se vieron como los ojos entre lila y púrpura del chico se abrían drásticamente "¡Unnghhh…!" lo único que se veía de Paninya es que no podía respirar y una sonrisa malvada de oreja a oreja aparecía en el muchacho lo que me hizo reaccionar rápidamente saliendo de aquel escondite corriendo "¡Hey tú!" Salí corriendo para darle un golpe sorpresa en el rostro con mi puño derecho haciendo que este se propulsara drásticamente hacia atrás y haciendo que el arma se disparara afortunadamente hacia arriba mientras él cayó en el suelo, cuando lo golpeé Paninya cayo sentada al piso mientras Al y Winry fueron con ella "¿Estas bien?" dijo Winry atendiéndola "Si, pero… ¡que esta pasando?" le respondió mirando a Winry mientras ella también la veía con confusión pues tampoco tenia idea de que sucedía.

"Enano, no deberías ir golpeando a las personas con las que te topas" dijo sonriendo mientras se levantaba

"Y tu no deberías ir estrangulando a la gente que conoces… _Y _no soy un enano…" dije con un rostro hartado y enfadado

"¿Y que harás ahora? Sólo soy una simple persona de esta villa" me respondió de vuelta viéndome esta vez

"No…tu no eres humano" le dije tensionando mis puños ya seguro de lo que sospechaba

"¡Homúnculo!" finalmente dije mientras todos los demás se sorprendían de que era cierto mientras hubo silencio por unos escasos segundos

"Oh parece que" Decía el chico mientras su voz cambiaba "El enano de Acero me ha descubierto" finalmente dijo mientras se veía claramente su forma al parecer aun con la pistola en las manos, Envy había tomado su forma verdadera.

"Tú…" dije con enojo en mis ojos por volver a verlo "¡Al¡saca de aquí a Winry y Paninya!"

"¡Pero, hermano!" me respondió mi hermano menor con preocupación de dejarme aquí solo con este peligro

"¡Ed!" Gritó Winry con deseos de no irse de ahí dejándome también

"¡Hazlo!" Grité de vuelta hacia Al dándole esa orden, el comprendió y me afirmo con la cabeza y se llevo a ambas corriendo a una distancia un poco lejana Envy comenzó a atacarme con un rostro sediento de sangre

"_¡Esta vez, voy a matarte!"_

**-Winry's POV-**

"Aquí estaremos a salvo" dijo Al ya en lo que parecía que era un bosque, los árboles en las rocas parecían que indicaban el inicio de algo parecido a donde se encontraban ahora

"Al" Dijo Paninya viendo a Al hacia arriba quien este mismo la volteo a ver con curiosidad "…¿Dónde esta Winry?" Dijo algo asustada lo que hizo que él también se asustará

Iba corriendo con todas mis fuerzas de vuelta hacia donde estaba Ed, estaba asustada de que algo malo podría pasarle, las ultimas palabras que escuche de ahí fueron muerte, tenia miedo de que lo matara, tenia miedo de que lo perdiera, tenia miedo de que volviera a pasar y por eso es que corrí con todas mis fuerzas el camino de regreso.

Tras correr un poco más iba reconociendo el lugar y comencé a escucharlos un poco mientras peleaban

"JA ¡Los humanos sólo saben crear cosas estupidas pero se esta volviendo divertido utilizar esta arma!" Escuchaba la voz del homúnculo seguido de disparos, esperaba que ninguno haya alcanzado a Ed.

"¡Ed!" Había alcanzado a llegar, afortunadamente pude distraerlos como para que Ed tomara la delantera y pateara a ese homúnculo llamado Envy, mientras él se acerco a mi con enfado corriendo "¡Winry que demonios¡Vete de aquí!"

"¡No puedo dejarte aquí solo, idiota!" le conteste de vuelta gritando completamente preocupada por él mientras me veía con rareza por unos segundos "…¡Pero no por eso debes regresar y exponer tu vida en peligro!" después de decir eso una bala paso rápidamente a un lado de Ed mientras él la esquivaba casi sin suerte

"¡WAGGH!" Gritó Ed volteándose hacia atrás

"Hey hey, no olvides contra quien estas peleando" dijo el homúnculo mientras una sonrisa se veía en su rostro, parecía que estaba disfrutando todo lo que estaba sucediendo como fuera un buen juego

"Bastardo…" Ed murmuró y se le quedo viendo con enfado por unos minutos y cuando menos me di cuenta estaba huyendo conmigo tomando mi mano a toda velocidad "¿Pero que…!" Sólo escuché decir eso del homúnculo mientras ambos huíamos de ese lugar.

Llegamos a un lugar parecido al que había estado hace unos minutos, casi no podía verse nada más que unos pocos rayos de luz que provenían de la luna que pasaban entre los árboles, por fin Ed se detuvo drásticamente mientras aun sostenía mi mano.

"¿Ed?" dije preguntándome en que pensaba durante esos momentos, mientras aun sostenía de mi mano se volteo a verme enfadado "¡Porque regresaste¡¡Podrías haber salido lastimada o peor aun!"

Sabia porque había vuelto pero no sabia como responderle con palabras lo que hizo que bajara mi cabeza para ocultarme de sus ojos "Yo… tenia miedo…" cuando comencé a hablar mi mano comenzó a temblar algo que Ed notó bastante bien "No quiero…" fue cuando me decidí a finalmente verlo al rostro y enfrentarme a él "¡No quiero volver a perder algo importante para mi!" mi voz se cortaba y mi mano temblaba más, pude notar por un breve momento el tono ruborizado que tenia Ed antes de que comenzara a verme con tristeza, no me había dado cuenta de que sus brazos estaban alrededor mío, estaba intentando confortarme con un abrazo lo único que pude hacer al respecto fue cerrar los ojos para recibirlo.

"¿Por qué haces esto?" le pregunte aun con los ojos cerrados, regularmente él no se molestaría en abrazarme o cuidarme y hacerme sentir mejor al respecto de las cosas por las que pasábamos

"En verdad, no lo sé…" dejo pasar un pequeño tiempo para luego soltarme, dar media vuelta y caminar unos pocos pasos hacia delante sin mostrar su rostro "Es… extraño, desde hace un tiempo siento como si algo hubiera cambiado" pude notar su cabeza bájala cual después elevo un poco y puso sus manos sobre su cintura "Heh¿Ahora que clase de juego estarás jugando conmigo?" lo menciono como si fuera algo que sucediera de todos los días, pero por mi lado me embravecí un poco y puse mis ambos brazos uno sobre otro casi cruzándolos mientras los tensionaba sintiendo el saco de Ed que aun llevaba puesto.

"… A enamorarte de tu amigo de la infancia…" después de decirlo mis labios mostraron una sonrisa débil, después de un tiempo de haberlo pensado había puesto en orden todo y llegue a saber lo que verdaderamente sentía por él, podía observar como Ed se había paralizado por unos momentos para después voltearse y verme con algo de sorpresa "¿Eh…?" fue lo único que dijo antes de que comenzara a observarme durante un rato algo pensativo.

De repente su rostro cambio a terror "¡Winry!" en un momento rápido corrió hacia mi aventándose y moviéndome del lugar en el que estaba, pude observar claramente como una bala se introducía en su brazo izquierdo bruscamente intentando protegerme y como se esparcía una cantidad de sangre de Ed, observaba con terror como si cada segundo durara lo triple de lo real, el intento por salvarme hizo que ambos cayéramos de un lugar alto que estaba cerca de ahí, mientras caíamos todo se nubló instantáneamente para mi…

Desperté drásticamente encima de Ed con algo de dolor por la caída pero seguía viva, pude observar los alrededores un poco parecidos al bosque donde estábamos pero más espacioso al lado de un pequeño río, me levante un poco para revisar si Ed se encontraba bien, seguía inconciente pero aparte lo único que podía ver provenir de él…

Era Sangre.

"Ed… Edward…"

_"_…_¡Ed!"

* * *

_

CLIFFHANGER! –huye antes de que la golpeen-


	10. La verdad sobre todo

Ya pueden dejar de comerme viva ;w; :D;;Crei que esto lo iba a terminar en Diciembre pero muchas cosas se presentaron y lo pude apenas terminar hoy xD; -siento que estaré muy ocupada de aqui en adelante ToT-   
Gracias por todos los reviews -hugs all- :D  
y para quitar dudas a partir de ahora: no, no voy a hacer una secuela ni nada por el estilo xD  
Este es el Chapter final de 'Llave Inglesa' -coughyamegustollamarloporelnombreenespañolcoughXD-  
Nos volveremos a leer en mis 100 personalizados temas EdxWin  
Y Bien, ya sabrán que estoy haciendo un doujinshi de este fic, me gustaria pulirlo más, cualquier error que noten -porque se que soy increiblemente mensa y cometo errores por donde quiera que piso- me lo notifican para que lo arregle  
El Doujinshi puede ser encontrado en el foro de fma Rizenbull o mi sitio web de Fanart-y demás lol- HRGX, ambas direcciones se encuentran en mi perfil de usuario.  
Espero disfruten este ultimo Chapter, pueden zapearme por cualquier menseada en la que me haya equivocado /Queria hacer más Research sobre una u otra cosa ToT;/ -Nope, no fue corto.. xDD me tarde 9 meses en acabarlo... glugluglu que lenta soy...-

-Hikusa Rockgirl X

* * *

**Chapter 10: La verdad sobre todo**

**&&General POV&&**

"¿Disculpe, se encuentra Edward Elric? Escuché que se hospedaba en este lugar" Preguntaba el Coronel Mustang siempre escoltado por la teniente Hawkeye en la entrada del hogar de Dominique.

"Esos niños no están en estos momentos" Contestó Dominique refunfuñando por recibir visitas a esas horas de la noche

"Qué-?" Antes de que el Coronel pudiera preguntar algo Paninya y Al se aproximaban corriendo a la casa "¡Ed,.. Winry,.. allá..!" Decía Paninya entre grandes respiros por tanto correr cosa que había agitado a los presentes, Mustang se acercó hacia a Al para preguntarle mejor que era lo que había pasado "Alphonse dime que esta sucediendo.." Al bajo la cabeza para contarle un poco al Coronel y poder regresar mientras el Coronel se angustiaba queriendo saber cuales eran las malas noticias.

&&

**&&Ed's POV&&**

Sentía dolor pero no veía nada, lo único que pasaba por mi mente fueron los últimos momentos que pasé, recordando todo en un flash, todo lo que sucedía, el sufrimiento, las personas y de nuevo sentía dolor en mi brazo izquierdo cada vez más intenso con cada segundo que pasaba, de nuevo recordé los últimos segundos que pasaron antes de que me sintiera así…

_Winry…_

"¡Gah!" Me desperté de repente intentando levantarme pero el dolor me hacia agonizar.

"Ed…" Escuché una voz a mi lado, era Winry, por lo menos estaba agradecido de que no estuviera lastimada cosa que se podía leer en mi rostro, en cambio ella comenzó a sonreír un poco, aunque pareciera que había estado llorando de nuevo lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos "E…Estoy bien" le dije para impedir un poco su llanto, siempre había odiado verla llorar y esta no seria la excepción, antes de darme cuenta sus brazos estaban rodeándome y lo único que podía hacer era quedarme quieto mientras ella me abrazaba y dejaba escapar un color rojo en mis mejillas.

"¡Lo siento, Lo siento…! Lo siento…" me decía ella cada vez abrazándome más fuerte y comenzaba a sentir algo de dolor en mi brazo izquierdo "Estoy al pendiente…de que esto sucedió por mi culpa…" No pude evitar el reflejar un pequeño gesto de sorpresa mientras ella se alejaba un poco y me veía a los ojos "…Estaba asustada de que algo grave te sucediera… y sin pensarlo dos veces corrí hacia donde estabas… pero… pero…" dijo y bajó la cabeza mientras la observaba lucia desastrosamente arrepentida "Perdóname…" decía entre sollozos, no pude más que verla y no evitar sentirme mal al respecto.

Volteé de frente para no cruzar miradas "También es mi culpa por hacerte preocupar tanto…" mi orgullo siempre había sido grande y era lo que me evitaba cruzar miradas con ella en esos momentos "Ed…" pero a los momentos en que ella levanto la mirada no pude evitar voltear hacia ella, entonces noté que sus manos estaban levemente manchadas con sangre "¡Winry ¿Qué-!" dije y ella hizo una reacción de sorpresa, al exaltarme también comenzó a dolerme aun más el brazo izquierdo, lo vi con detenimiento y pude observar como este estaba vendando con una tela de tono verde-azul claro volteando a ver después a Winry con algo de asombro "Winry…" ella cambio un poco su expresión

"En verdad… la bala no penetro mucho, hasta te pudo haber rozado y pude sacarla" decía ella mientras yo no dejaba la expresión que tenia "Pero… que, como… ¿con Que-…?" En un solo movimiento ella mostró en su mano diferentes pequeñas herramientas mecánicas que no disminuían mi susto "QUE DEMO-¡Winry, el cuerpo humano no es lo mismo que una maquina, Esas cosas pueden infectarme o quien sabe!" le reproche enojado, ella puso su dedo índice en mi frente empujándome un poco "Recuerda que no sólo crecí entrenándome como mecánica si no también leyendo miles de libros de medicina de mis padres como tú de alquimia de tu padre, además… esterilizo mis herramientas en estos momentos ya no lo estarán del todo pero…" seguía observando con asombro y rareza al mismo tiempo

"…¿_Las herramientas mecánicas se esterilizan_?"

"Muchos lo hacen, Yo lo hago constantemente" me contesto ella con enojo

"…Winry, en verdad no sé si asombrarme o enrarecerme por eso…" después de haberlo dicho ella dio un pequeño suspiro "Aun así tenemos que llevarte con un medico cuando salgamos de aquí, aunque… eres un idiota con suerte¿sabias?" terminada su frase ella mostró una sonrisa que por fin comenzaba a opacar sus lagrimas anteriores

"De hecho…" le contesté con la misma expresión, era la primera vez en algunos días en los que nos estábamos llevando bien como siempre.

Siempre era igual tras una pelea o una disputa terminábamos sonriéndonos mutuamente no importa que tan fuerte fuera la riña, terminaríamos así sin dudarlo.

"¡Ah!" me di cuenta después de unos segundos "¿Adonde se habrá ido ese bastardo!" miré alrededor en busca de la bestia que me había provocado aquella herida

"¿Con quien estabas peleado, hace ya un buen tiempo que estas desmayado y no se ha aparecido, puede que ya no este en los alrededores…" Mencionó Winry con un rostro serio

"…Eso espero." Dije finalmente quedando en silencio un leve rato

"_¡Acero!"_

Se escuchaba desde lejos algo "Oh no, ahora escucho la voz del Coronel en mi cabeza" mencione con repulsión tapándome los oídos mientras Winry se levantaba

"_¡Acero!" "¡Hermano, Winry!"_

Mi intento de ignorar la voz del Coronel hizo que no me diera cuenta de que Winry ya estaba llamándolos y que ellos nos estaban buscando en el bosque donde estábamos a los pocos minutos me di cuenta de que el Coronel, Al y la Teniente Hawkeye nos habían encontrado

"Agh, primero soy lastimado y ahora veo tu horrible rostro, hoy definitivamente no es mi día" mencione con enojo mientras me levantaba aun dolido del brazo mientras Winry se acercaba hacia mi asegurándose de que estaba bien _pero si no soy un niño como para que me estén cuidando…_

"A mi también me alegra verte, Acero" dijo con su acento sarcástico mientras yo gruñía ante su actitud

"Edward-kun, necesitamos que nos digas que fue lo que viste durante todo el tiempo en esta zona" me dijo la teniente con seriedad al voltear a verla "Hermano…" Al interrumpió preguntando si hablaría "Primero necesitamos regresar a casa de Dominique" dije con determinación para de una vez dirigirnos hacia allá.

&

**&&General POV&&**

Desde lejos en las alturas tres seres quienes ocultaban sus rostros al ambiente observaban en silencio cómo era que los hermanos Elric y compañía regresaban del lugar de donde habían provenido.

"Jeez¿Por qué me detuviste?" Replicaba uno

"Sabes que no tenemos tiempo para esto" contestaba otro que permaneció en silencio mientras sus ojos violeta se entre cerraban "Vamonos" prosiguió mientras saltaba de esa altura

"Vamonos" dijo el tercero siguiendo cada paso de sus compañeros como un niño siguiendo a sus padres para después desaparecer de aquel lugar y re-aparecer cuando uno menos se lo espere.

&&

**&&Ed's POV&&**

Después de los líos del día anterior y llevarme a algún lugar donde pudieran revisarme se comenzó esa larga charla sobre el denominado 'homúnculo' que estaba detrás de todos los sucesos, aunque realmente no mencioné mucho ya que no podía revelar la verdad tras la verdad, _Otra vez… se ha vuelto a alejar mi meta, he vuelto a fallar, he vuelto a fallar…_

"¿Ed?" Escuché una voz que rompió mis pensamientos mientras me encontraba recostado en la cama de mi actual habitación "Ah, Winry" mencioné mientras me levantaba y veía como ella se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación "¿No deberías estar ayudando a la tía Pinako a empacar?"

Me dirigió una sonrisa como sólo ella podía hacerlo "Realmente ya hay varias personas ayudándola no creo que me necesite por unos momentos" explicó mientras se acercaba "Sólo quería saber como estabas" dijo cambiando un poco la expresión de su rostro

"Eh…" una guerra en mi interior se desataba al no poder saber que era lo que me sucedía, porque me sentía así y porque todo eso se reflejaba en mi rostro "¿Ed…?" ella dijo confundida mirándome fijamente poniéndome más nervioso "Ah¡No es nada, no es nada, estoy perfectamente bien!" dije disimuladamente moviendo mi brazo izquierdo en señal de que me estaba curando aunque aun doliera un poco, ella por su cuenta me vio de una manera extraña pero agradecida.

"Pero después de todo no pude obtener lo que quería" mencioné con decepción y una sonrisa en los labios, sin darme cuenta Winry se había sentado a mi lado "Bueno…" comenzó a decir para después voltear a verla "…No sabré mucho acerca de todo lo que hacen, talvez nunca me cuenten nada, pero…" seguía observándola confundido "…Salvaste la vida de una persona, no haz fallado del todo, no" dijo con una sonrisa, las palabras que habían salido de esos labios más su alegre sonrisa me habían levantado un poco el animo de seguir, era verdad, tras los sucesos que habían pasado y toda la gente con la que había coincidido era una alegría que después de involucrarlos en mi vida haya podido salvarlos del peligro por el que probablemente pasaban.

Sonreí mientras ella me dirigía la misma expresión, fijé mi mirada hacia el frente y entonces me eché de espaldas en la cama un poco más relajado, por una u otra razón Winry hizo lo mismo y comenzó a reír levemente, fue algo que me llamo la atención "¿Ah?" pregunté curioso

"Acabo de recordar aquella vez en que me propusiste matrimonio cuando niños" ella seguía riendo mientras su mente atravesaba por el recuerdo y mi rostro cambiaba a una tonalidad roja "¿Lo recuerdas?" me preguntó dirigiendo su vista hacia mí "N-no" mentí mientras me volteaba gruñendo al respecto, ella seguía bastante divertida ante el tema

"Recuerdo que termine golpeándote con la llave inglesa que me había entregado mi padre"

"Y luego gritaste que me odiabas" mencioné sin pensar

"¿Ah si?" dijo ella curiosa

"Si." Le contesté fuerte y directo con los ojos cerrados

"Creí que no recordabas nada" bingo, me había ganado de nuevo en uno de sus juegos mentales, me preguntaba porque caía tan fácilmente, sólo gire hacia su dirección y mostrarle mi rostro de 'mal perdedor' "…Bruja" le dije como un niño pequeño e inmaduro mientras ella me dirigía una mirada y sonrisa dulce de victoria "De cualquier forma no sé porque siempre tienes que hacer lo mismo" me quejé algo enojado y levantándome

"¿hacer… que?" preguntó ella sentándose nuevamente para poder observarme mejor, le dirigí una mirada asesina "¡Siempre, siempre, siempre terminas golpeándome con esa maldita llave!" ella me observaba algo confusa mientras yo seguía con mi queja entre gruñidos, ella sonrió con una mueca de las que suelo hacer con un toque de decepción hacia mi actual enojo

"Sabes, esa llave inglesa sigue siendo la que me dio mi padre desde aquel momento" fue entonces cuando dirigí mi vista hacia ella una vez más, estaba sentada en la cama y mirando hacia el suelo así que no estaba seguro de cual seria su expresión en esos momentos "no niego que tengo un gran juego de herramientas, varios tamaños de las mismas piezas pero esa llave es lo que más ha destacado desde que tía Pinako me enseñaba las bases de cada herramienta" noté la nostalgia que la rodeaba también me sentía igual varias veces pero seguí observando y escuchando "Recordaras que mis padres eran médicos… sabia que ellos querían que su pequeña hija siguiera sus pasos lo sabia muy bien, pero lo que en verdad me apasionaba era la mecánica no sabia como lo tomarían pero… justo ese día mi padre me apoyó."

Quedé pensativo unos leves momentos, realmente no sabia que algo material pudiera ser de tanto valor espiritual para ella.

"Ya veo… eh¿y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?" dije algo confundido y señalándome, ella se levantó y sonrió energéticamente "Creo que cada vez que te golpeo recuerdo ese día" Y sentí como esas palabras se convertían en una dulce y filosa espada que me atravesaba dolorosa y embarazosamente "Pero ¿POR QUÉ!" dije algo harto y completamente rojo enfrente de ella "No me gustan los niños más bajitos que yo" dijo algo orgullosa, pude sentir como esa rabia se juntaba aun más en mi casi al punto de explotar

"…Y"

Detuve mi rabia unos instantes cuando noté como Winry cambiaba completamente su rostro alegre a uno serio

"¿Winry?"

"…Sé que… sólo éramos unos niños pero cuando me preguntaste eso no evite pensar '¿Esto cambiaria la forma en la que vivimos?' por eso simplemente te golpeé y huí"

Parpadeé un poco "Pero, sólo éramos niños" intente hacerla recapacitar un poco con lo que pensaba pero ella movió la cabeza en una forma negativa con los ojos cerrados para después mirarme fijamente algo en sus ojos me hacia sentir… extraño _"… A enamorarte de tu amigo de la infancia…" _de repente rebotaban en mi cabeza esas ultimas palabras que había escuchado de Winry cuando nos encontrábamos en aquella peligrosa situación

"Después de eso, después de unos años comenzaron a suceder todas esas cosas trágicas, una seguía a la otra hasta que al final sucedió, la forma en la que vivíamos desapareció… y los perdí" Sus ojos se llenaron de soledad cuando esas ultimas palabras conocieron el exterior "A veces siento tantos deseos de que vuelvan… quiero que cumplan su cometido… pero no quiero que durante su viaje salgan más lastimados" Sus ojos se volvían más y más vidriosos conforme cada palabra y sencillamente no sabia que decir "¡Me terrorífica la idea de que mueras, no quiero perderte, Ed!" dicho ya lo que ella quería decir le impidió quedarse levantada y se desmoronó sentándose de nuevo con la cabeza baja derramando algunas lagrimas.

Me agaché hasta estar a su altura de frente "Supongo que… no puedo morir" dije francamente y ella volvió a dirigirme la vista "alguien va a estar siempre esperándome" pude observar una pequeña reacción de sorpresa por parte suya supongo que no esperaba esa madurez repentina.

"Ed…"

Y de nuevo estaba ahí; esa sensación extraña que me impulsaba a decirle algo importante, mas sin embargo, no sabia que era con exactitud, no sabia que era con palabras, deje que mi instinto me guiara de una vez por esa ocasión no sólo por el hecho de cómo me sentía si no por como los ojos azules de mi amiga de la infancia cegaban mis pensamientos, de un momento a otro pude sentir alivio y protección… no, no sólo yo lo sentía, cuando comencé a deslizar mis manos entre esos cabellos ajenos, cuando me di cuenta de que tocaba mis labios con los suyos afectuosamente… esos labios que se habían expresado tan melancólicamente eran consolados por los míos y ella estaba sintiendo lo mismo, me estaba respondiendo de la misma forma, no sé cuando comenzó a hacerlo pero a cada segundo de empezar, ese sentimiento se hacia cada vez más intenso hasta que finalmente me separé un poco aun bastante cerca de ella aun algo sonrojado.

"Eso… ¿Qué fue?" mencionó ella con un tono bajo, apenas ordenaba mis pensamientos hasta que me había dado cuenta de lo que estaba sintiendo

"Es que… me he enamorado de mi amiga de la infancia" con aquellas simples palabras pude observar como ella recordó lo de antes y como Winry estaba aceptándolo, se levantó haciendo que la siguiera

"Es hora de irnos" dijo ella sonriendo y caminando fuera de la habitación en esos momentos no le podía pedir que volviera a Rizenbull, era demasiado testaruda como para hacerlo en esos momentos aunque se lo dijera centenares de veces, era algo que me daba un aire de decepción hacia mí

"Si." Dije finalmente asentando la cabeza y siguiéndola hacia el siguiente viaje.

&&&&

_-Epilogo-_

_Aun sigo trabajando en los diseños de los cohetes con mis compañeros de trabajo, de hecho hace poco conocí a este muchacho que se interesa también por el proyecto, su nombre es Edward Elric. Edward-san ha sido un buen compañero de trabajo y amigo, actuó increíblemente extraño la primera vez que nos vimos, fue como si hubiera sido un fantasma que lo acechaba, siempre me menciona acerca de un mundo de alquimia o algo por el estilo que me es difícil creer, dice que hay mucha gente parecida en este lugar a la que estaba en su mundo, me ha hablado sobre su hermano menor Alphonse Elric que es de quien más me habla hasta el momento, talvez algún rasgo de mi le recuerde a su hermano menor pero aun no me ha contado con detalle, también me ha hablado de una chica llamada Winry Rockbell la cual era quien arreglaba sus prótesis, Edward-san se pone algo nervioso cada vez que tocamos el tema acerca de ella pero me ha contado un poco sus rasgos físicos, lo que me recuerda que talvez le presentaría a una persona que conozco de tiempo atrás pero no la coincido mucho, su nombre es Winry Rockwell, es la hija de Willard Rockwell un hombre empresario que se esta especializando en mecánica y los aviones últimamente, su hija también es un prodigio en el tema y por lo tanto creo que nos podría ayudar en nuestra investigación, es algo irónico que su nombre sea casi idéntico al de la amiga de Edward-san y según como es físicamente tiene un gran parecido excepto el cabello rubio que es un poco más opaco, pero dejando de lado estas cosas creo que lo llevaré a conocerla algún día._

_-Alphonse Heiderich, Munich 1922_

_- _

_**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa-sensei Te amooo, ningun personaje me pertenece No, tampoco Willard Rockwell si gustan pueden buscarlo en google :3  
_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_- _

Fic comenzado: 21/May/2005  
Fic terminado: 22/Ene/2006


End file.
